Coming Back
by Natterzz
Summary: Formerly known as Welcome Back Harry. Harry never went to Hogwarts, instead he went to a normal muggle school. But now that Voldemort's returned Harry must be trained for the upcoming war. How can he handle the fame and pressure of being the boywholived?
1. Just a normal boy?

Coming Back  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my pride and my plot but I'd trade them for a new bag.  
  
Chapter one: Just a normal boy?  
  
The sun was setting over Surrey. All the children that had been out enjoying the sun with their friends were saying goodbye to each other before going their separate ways. Nothing out of the ordinary. The odd barbecue here and there. Life was good (and normal) for the residents of Privet Drive. But there is always one exception; this exception lived at number 4 with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. This exception was called Harry Potter. He had lived with his Aunt and Uncle since the age of one right through to the present day. He used to ask questions about his parents when he was younger but his Aunt would just snap at him and tell him to shut up.  
  
Harry sighed. He kept on thinking about the dream he used to have when he was a little boy. It was a dream where he would just be sleeping in his bed like he did every night, but then his window would burst open and the moonlight would poor into the room. He would stand up and a man would be waiting outside his window on a motorbike that, for some reason, could fly.  
  
"Hop on Harry" the man would say. And Harry would climb out of his window and onto the motorbike. Then the man would turn around, and this happened every time that he had this dream, he would turn around to face him and would be about to something but then he would wake up. Harry had often hoped, when he was younger, that someone would come and take him away from his Aunt's house to somewhere where he was loved and cared for like a little boy should be cared for. But Harry had given up on this dream. He sighed again, and walked over to his bed. He flopped down on top of it, and stared at the ceiling. He had taken to doing this lately, ever since he had started to have those dreams again.  
  
He lay there a long time thinking about his parents, wondering what life would have been like of they hadn't died on that car crash when he was just one year old. Soon his eyelids were feeling heavy, and he rolled over onto his side. He was soon met with complete darkness as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed. It had been a long day and now he was late for a meeting with the Order. He hurried out of the front doors of Hogwarts and began to make his way to the Anti-Apparition Barriers.

Severus had returned from a Death Eater meeting last night and had come straight to him. Voldemort had started to make plans to get the Giants to join his side. Albus couldn't let that happen, Voldemort nearly had the Dementers on his side, if he managed to get them both he would have a wide variety of races and beasts fighting for him.

He started to think about Harry Potter. He had never gone to Hogwarts, Albus had never found out the reason behind this. Maybe it was just because Harry wasn't ready for magic or maybe there was another reason. He was well past the barriers now, he concentrated on number 12 Grimmauld Place and with a soft pop, he was gone.  
  
The hallway was full of students running around excited that the school week was finally over. Harry Potter wasn't joining in with their excitement. He was waiting for his friend Shane to meet him so that they could leave. He had had another dream last night. But this one was different, he was in a room filled with people sitting at a long table, an old man was at the head of the table.

They had been talking about something, something about bringing someone back somewhere before something happened. He had caught snippets of sentences but nothing much. The hallway had almost emptied now and there were only a few people left.

A group of girls walked past him, one of them looked at him and blushed before turning round the corner. He took no notice of her; instead he carried on with rummaging around in his locker for his trainers. Sometimes he amazed himself when he saw how much rubbish he had in there.

Harry found them and bent down to take of his school shoes. He stood up and threw them into his locker and closed it shut. He bent down again and put his trainers on. A few more minutes passed before he heard Shane's voice  
  
"Hey Harry" Shane said, lazily  
  
"Hey what kept you?" Harry asked as he stood up to face him  
  
"Oh Taylor took me into his office, he wants me to look after two new students who are coming here next week" answered Shane  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, come on let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to" Shane said as he walked towards the door  
  
"I thought you were in trouble with Taylor?"  
  
"I was and this is my punishment, well that's what Taylor said anyway"  
  
"Oh, anyway you coming out tonight?" Harry asked as they walked out of the school gates.  
  
"Yeah we're all going over to the park, you gonna come down?"

"Probably" answered Harry

"You want me to come call for you?" asked Shane

"Yeah, what time?"

"About 5"

"Ok, I'll see you later then" said Harry as he turned to walk a different way

"Ok I'll see you later" Shane shouted as he walked away from Harry Harry walked down the road to Steven's street.

He was turning 16 in a few months and when did he planned to move out of the Dursley's house and into his own flat with Shane. They had both been saving money from their jobs for the past year and now had enough to rent a flat and to but some furniture for it as well. He turned the corner which took him to Magnolia Crescent.

He walked down the alleyway, the only sound coming from his trainers hitting the ground and a dog barking in a garden somewhere else. He was out of the alleyway and going down the road to Privet Drive. As he walked down the road he saw some families sitting out in their front gardens enjoying the sunshine.

"Hello Harry" the voice made him jump, he had been looking at the ground walking at a slow pace.

"Oh hi Mrs Figg" Harry replied

"How are you?" she asked as she studied him

"Fine" replied Harry

"Well I had better be going, but I expect I shall be seeing you soon" she said as she walked past him

"Bye" mumbled Harry. He continued to walk down the road at his slow pace until he reached number 4.

He walked up the small path and opened the door. He stepped inside and hurried up to his room, he wasn't in the mood for his aunt to start shouting at him. He stepped into his room and dropped his bag on the floor. He opened the door to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of cut-off's and a football shirt.

He quickly changed into them, and set about to sorting out his hair. No matter how hard he tried it always stayed a mess, but the girls at school were forever telling him how cute he looked, so he usually left it. He gave up after a few minutes. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:55.

He stood up and walked over to his desk where a can of body sprat lay. He sprayed a bit on him, but just as he was about to walk out of his bedroom when he saw an owl sitting on top of a lamppost, staring at him. He stared back at it for a while before shaking his head and walking out of his room. At the same time the said owl flew away from the lamppost and into the sky.


	2. Easier said than done

Chapter 2: Easier said than done  
  
Disclaimer: like I said before I own nothing, nothing I tell you!!

"Um, Professor are you sure about this?" asked Ron Weasley nervously  
  
"Of course I'm sure about Mr Weasley" stated Dumbledore as he sat back in his chair  
  
"How long would we have to go for?" asked Hermione Granger  
  
"Just one week at the most" Dumbledore replied calmly  
  
"Well I'll do it, if it helps the Order" Hermione said brightly. Ron stared at her. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and never once had he seen Hermione willingly not go to school, even when she was ill she still insisted that he bring her the homework that had been set.  
  
"Well I'm very pleased to hear that Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley what about you?"  
  
"Well I guess I could" answered Ron  
  
"Oh wonderful, I'll tell the Order that you have agreed" Dumbledore said happily  
  
"Well we better be going we have homework to do" Hermione said, as she got up  
  
"Very well, come back here on Saturday morning please" said Dumbledore, as he stood up  
  
"We will Professor, goodbye"  
  
As soon as the door had shut Ron attacked Hermione;  
  
"What did you agree to that for?"  
  
"Because the Order obviously need our help Ron, the least we can do is offer it to them" Hermione said calmly  
  
"Yes but........" Ron was cut short by Hermione  
  
"Well if you didn't want to do it why did you agree?" she asked  
  
"Because, I...I...I didn't want you to go alone" Ron answered  
  
"Why, did you think that Harry would attack me if I told him by myself?"  
  
"Well you never know, I mean he could be dangerous"  
  
"Oh come of it Ron, all we're going to do is find Harry, gain his trust, and tell him that he's a wizard"  
  
"Easier said than done" mumbled Ron  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked accusingly, as she spun around  
  
"I said that it's easier said than done"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned, glaring at him  
  
"Well think about it, if you had to live with people who you hated for 15 years and then out of the blue, some strangers come up to you and tell you that you're a wizard how would you feel?" Ron asked, glaring back at her  
  
"Mad I guess" Hermione said quietly  
  
"Exactly, that's why I didn't want you to go by yourself" Ron said softly  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said shyly. They stood there for a few more moments in silence, then Ron said;  
  
"Well we had better go back to the common room and get on with our homework" he said as he started walking up a staircase  
  
"Yeah, we better go" Hermione said slowly, following Ron up the stairs. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Ron gave her the password (Devil's Snare) and the both walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ron went up to the boy's dormitories and lay down on his bed. He forgot all about doing his homework and just lay there for while thinking about Hermione.  
  
'She seems so different lately, but I can't put my finger on it, and she's been nicer to me lately, minus the last 30 minutes' thought Ron  
  
Soon his tiredness carried him off to sleep.  
  
Harry was confused. He was in some unknown place, and he was all alone. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a great hall that had banners coming down from the ceiling. Candles were floating above his head and the ceiling looked like the sky outside. Four long tables were standing opposite to each other.  
  
"Hello" Harry shouted, hoping for an answer. No answer came, the hall stayed deadly silent. He began to walk towards the back of the hall were the doors were stood. When he reached them he tried to push them open but they were too heavy for him.  
  
'Come on Harry, just put your mind to it" he told himself sternly  
  
He pushed the door again but still nothing happened. He tried again and this time he concentrated solely on opening the door. To his surprise the door swung open. He mentally praised himself, the stepped out of the hall and into a grand foyer. It had a huge staircase leading up and there were several doors positioned on either side of the room, and to his left another set of heavy looking doors stood.  
  
He contemplated with himself on where to go for a while, before setting off up the staircase. He reached the top of the stairs and went through the door on his right. He went through it and gasped. All around him were more staircases that looked never-ending. And to his utter confusion, he saw that some of them were moving.  
  
He started up another staircase and turned a down into a corridor after a while. He was walking slowly so that he could take in everything he saw. There were portraits everywhere but the scary thing was, they were moving. Some were snoring and some had people walking through one frame and coming out into the picture on the other side.  
  
He turned around a corner and stopped, in front of him stood a statue of something that Harry had heard the name of before but couldn't remember it. He walked up to it, but jumped back when it started revolving and revealed a hidden staircase. Harry nervously stepped onto one of the stairs and let it carry him up.  
  
When it stopped he stepped off and quickly stopped and looked around him. There wasn't much there except a few more portraits and a door directly on front of him. He walked up to it and cautiously knocked hoping for an answer so that someone could tell him where he was. When no-one answered Harry timidly pushed the door and it swung open, he stepped into an office that had a large oval desk and even more portraits on the walls.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, surveying the office with great interest. A noise behind him made him jump. He turned around and looked at the man standing in front of him. He had a long snowy white beard and hair the same length and colour. He was wearing a grey nightshirt with a purple dressing gown thrown over it. Harry reached out to touch him arm, and the old man looked at the spot where he was standing but didn't do anything, he just stood there like Harry wasn't there. Harry's hand was almost on the man's arm when.............  
  
Harry sat upright in his bed.  
  
'It was a dream' he told himself.  
  
'It seemed so real, but it couldn't have been real, staircases don't move and neither do portraits' Harry thought to himself. He lay back down in his bed and curled up in a foetal position under the thin covers. He lay there for a while just thinking about his dream but soon darkness shrouded his vision as he fell into a deep slumber.

Review Me!!!!!


	3. The new kids

Chapter 3: The new kids  
  
Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I. OWN. NOTHING. I. OWN. NOTHING  
  
"So how are we getting there then?" Hermione asked  
  
"You'll be taking a portkey to Arabella Figg's house" Remus Lupin replied, spooning some mashed potato onto his plate. It was Sunday evening, the Sunday before they went to Stonewall High. They had come to Grimmauld Place earlier that day.  
  
"What do you all reckon Harry will be like?" Ron asked absent-mindedly. They carried on this conversation for the rest of dinner. Sirius was hoping that he would be a prankster just like his father. Remus and Hermione, on the other hand, were both hoping that he would be hardworking; Ron had laughed at this and told them that there were enough bookworms at Hogwarts. Last to answer was Ron, he wanted Harry to be really sporty and funny.  
  
Everyone else went to bed while Ron and Hermione stayed up talking with Sirius and Remus. They were sat in the kitchen, each holding a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Why didn't Harry come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked uneasily. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before Sirius spoke.  
  
"Dumbledore thought that he would be safer with his aunt and uncle, they've got some kind of protection around their house that stops dark wizards coming near it" he replied.  
  
"But you-know-who didn't come back till this year" Ron stated  
  
"Yes but I think Dumbledore didn't want to risk Harry's safety, you know just in case something did happen" Remus joined in.  
  
"Oh" was all they said. They all sat their in an uneasy silence for a while before Remus spoke;  
  
"Maybe you two should go to bed, your going to have a long day tomorrow" he said, nodding at the clock.  
  
"Yeah your right, see you in the morning" Hermione said as both she and Ron stood up.  
  
"Goodnight". They walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ron bid Hermione good night when he reached his room. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out his pyjamas. He quickly changed into them and then led down in his bed. He lay awake for awhile thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. Soon his snores filled the quiet room.

The next morning saw Harry speed walking through the school gates and through the halls to his tutor room. He opened the door and stepped inside when;  
  
"Mr Potter you are late, would you like to tell the class why?" his tutor said casually  
  
"No not really" he answered, coolly  
  
"Well then come up here and explain to me why you were late" she said. Harry hesitated, he didn't have a reason for why he was late, well he had a reason but not a very good one. To his relief the bell went signalling for the first class to start.  
  
Harry wordlessly walked out of his form room and of to his science class before anyone could talk to him.  
  
He was already sat down and had his things out ready when his friend Jenny walked into the lab.  
  
"So why were you late this morning?" she asked as she sat down next to him  
  
"Because I got up late" he answered lazily  
  
"So why didn't you tell miss that?"  
  
"Because she wouldn't believe me" he said  
  
"Oh well, she was pretty annoyed, said something about giving you an after- school detention"  
  
"She always gives me detention" Harry cried  
  
"Your not gonna go are you?"  
  
"No course not, I spend enough of my time here anyway" he said, as the teacher walked into the room. When they walked out of the lab Harry was thoroughly annoyed, their teacher had surprised them with a test which he told them would count for part if their end of year exam.  
  
"Where's Shane?" He asked, just realizing that he hadn't been in Science with them.  
  
"In Taylor's office with the new kids" Jenny answered as she waved to some other girls, "I told him to meet us at the bench". They walked over to their usual meeting place, the bench by the fire escape, and saw Shane sitting there with two kids that they had never seen.  
  
'Must be the new kids' thought Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry" Shane shouted as they neared them  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked  
  
"I get off English" Shane answered with a smile on his face  
  
"Why" asked both Harry and Jenny  
  
"Because I have to show Ron and Hermione around the school" Shane said pointing to the two kids sitting on the bench.  
  
"Oh my god, please let me come with you then" pleaded Harry  
  
"Why should I?" Shane asked  
  
"Because if your not there then I'm gonna be sitting by myself and I'll look like a billy" cried Harry.  
  
"Ha ha" laughed Jenny, as she sat down on the bench next to Ron  
  
"Shut up Jenny" Harry said, mock-glaring at her as he leaned on one of the bars that held the fire escape steps up.  
  
"Oh I forgot to introduce everyone" Shane said, jumping up from his seat next to Hermione.  
  
"You and your memory" mumbled Harry  
  
"What was that?" Shane questioned spinning around to face him  
  
"What I didn't say anything" Harry protested  
  
"Whatever, right Ron, Hermione this is Jenny Price"  
  
"Hi" Jenny said brightly  
  
"And this is Harry Potter" Shane said, pointing over his shoulder. Harry said nothing, instead he turned around and faced the wall.  
  
"Ok let me say that again, this is Harry Potter who will be helping me to show you around the school" Shane said, sighing  
  
"Ya man "shouted Harry, bounding over to Shane  
  
"Awww, he's happy now" Jenny said. Shane, Ron, and Hermione laughed while Harry stuck his tongue out at Jenny.  
  
"Jenny, Harry this is Ron Weasley"  
  
"Hi" Ron said fiddling with the school shirt that he was wearing  
  
"And this is Hermione Granger"  
  
"Hello" Hermione said happily. After they had all been introduced they started talking like they had known each other for a long time. And Harry and Shane had made them laugh by pretending to have a fight when a teacher was near them. 


	4. Don't Complain

Chapter 4: Don't complain  
  
Disclaimer: how many times do I have to tell you that I own nothing!

Ron landed on solid ground with a thud. He and Hermione had just taken a portkey back to Grimmauld Place from Arabella Figg's house. Their day at Stonewall high had been very interesting. They had most of their lessons with Harry and they had soon found out that he wasn't what they thought he would be.  
  
"Come on let's go to the kitchen" Hermione said, walking down the stairs. Ron followed her, before they had left that morning Sirius had told them to go straight to the kitchen when they came back. Hermione reached for the door handle and pushed it open. They walked into the kitchen to find most of the Order sat around the kitchen table.  
  
"Ron. Hermione what kept you, we thought you would be back earlier than this" said Mrs Weasley, jumping out of her seat to make them some dinner.  
  
"Well we would have been back earlier than this but when we were walking home Shane and Harry found this trolley and were going down the hill in it" Ron said  
  
"Oh, so you met Harry then" Remus said as he looked at them  
  
"Yeah, we did" Hermione stated  
  
"And, what was he like?" Sirius asked eagerly  
  
"Well he wasn't what we expected" Ron answered awkwardly  
  
"What do you mean?" Tonks questioned, curiously  
  
"Well, let's just say that he isn't the most studious of people" Hermione finished  
  
"Yeah well we didn't expect him to be the most hard-working person in the world, with James being his father and everything" declared Sirius  
  
"No Sirius we're not joking, he is really, really naughty" Hermione said, exasperated  
  
"He isn't that naughty" protested Ron  
  
"No of course not, all the teacher only asked him and Shane to go and get her some books"  
  
"Which they did" Ron piped up  
  
"Then when they brought them back the teacher told them that there wasn't enough there and asked them to go and get some more, then Harry told her that there was enough and that he wasn't going back to get any more, and the teacher asked him  
  
again but then Harry started shouting at her and she eventually sent him to the Headmaster"  
  
"So maybe he's not the most calm person" protested Remus  
  
"Well at least he's funny" declared Ron  
  
"So he's got a sense of humour then" said Sirius wearily  
  
"I just hope he sees the funny side when we tell him the truth" Ron said quietly. Hermione mentally agreed with him.Harry was walking down the road to Privet Drive. He had just been out with Shane and his other friends, and now he had to go back to number 4 before his aunt started yelling at him that he was late. He turned down the road to where Mrs Figg lived. He hadn't dreamed last night, which he was thankful for. The dreams were starting to confuse him. Whenever he had one he would wake up just before someone spoke to him (not including the dream he had with the man and the motorcycle) it was like they were trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure it out. It was really starting to bug him.  
  
And the kids that had started today, he could have sworn he had heard their names in one of his dreams as well.  
  
'Maybe the only come back because you think about them so much, yeah that's why they come back' thought Harry. But something deep inside of him was nagging that thinking about them wasn't making them come back, the same thing was telling that these dreams were very important, but Harry chose to ignore it.  
  
To his surprise he was at number 4 already. He opened the door and stepped in just as his aunt was calling them down for dinner. He made straight for the kitchen and sat down in his normal seat. To say that he was annoyed with what they had for dinner was an understatement, he had forgotten to take his dinner money to school and had to go without anything to eat for the day, and you weren't allowed snacks at the Dursley's so he had to stand being hungry all day and only end up getting a few chips and the smallest bit of pizza that his aunt had cut.  
  
He didn't complain though, after living with the Dursleys for 15 years he had learnt not to complain about anything otherwise he would just get the 'we took you in out of the goodness of our hearts and all you do is sit there and complain' speech. He quickly finished his pitiful meal then raced up the stairs to his room.  
  
He walked in and slammed the door shut. Sitting down on the end of his bed, he pulled out his scrapbook and sat it on his lap. He opened it and skipped a few pages to the picture that he had been looking for.  
  
It was the picture of him, Shane, Jenny and some of their other mates with their parents. Harry was stood with Shane and his parents; they treated him like a second son. As he stared at the picture he started to feel sad. Sad that he had never known his parents. He wondered what life would have been like of they hadn't died in that car crash when he was one year old. He might've had a happier childhood, one filled with kisses and hugs and presents on Christmas morning and on his birthday. Maybe he would've had more friends in his primary school if Dudley hadn't been there.  
  
He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks but made no move to get rid of them. He led down on his bed, and let the tears fall freely down his face. He cried himself to sleep that night, but awoke again when he had another dream.  
  
But this one had been more like a nightmare. He had been asleep when he heard someone run up some stairs and burst into his room. This someone had picked him up and held him to them. A scream came from down the stairs and the person started to cry harder. He heard another person come up the stairs but this person was walking much slower than this person had. The door to the room was blown apart and a man had stepped inside.  
  
'Stand aside'  
  
'No please not Harry, please not Harry'  
  
'Stand aside silly girl'  
  
He heard the man say something but couldn't understand. He fell on the floor when the person holding him dropped him. He looked around and his eyes fell upon the body of a woman who was obviously dead. She wasn't breathing. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. He turned to the man and found something that looked like a stick being pointed at him. He made no move. The man said something else, and all Harry saw was a green light coming out the end of the stick, it was about to hit him when................  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed. That dream had been the scariest so far. That woman reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who. That man had an odd feeling about him, like he had done something to him long ago but he should stay out of his way.  
  
He looked at his watch, it was half-past 5. He didn't want to go back to sleep and risk having another nightmare like that. He stayed up the rest of the night, trying to keep his mind of the nightmare. Finally it was time for him to get ready for school. He automatically reached for his school clothes and changed into them. He tried to do something about his hair but gave up when it refused to co-operate. Sighing he picked up his bag and headed downstairs, hoping to be able to have his breakfast without being bothered by Dudley or his aunt.XoXMelJayXoX – My first reviewer!!!!! Yay, anyway thanks for ya support.  
  
Wild Phoenix Child – Well gem what can I say, joke, ur great gem thanks for reviewing  
  
Angeline-dark – hopefully I'll be updating quicker so we'll get to the part where they tell Harry who he is very soon  
  
Pokie 4389 – thanks for the short, but cool review.  
  
Liseli – I can't believe you put my story on your favourites already. Can't say that I aint happy though. Woohoo.  
  
Shea Loner – Thanks........I think  
  
Geminia – Thanks for your support and like I said before hopefully we'll be getting to the reunion part very soon.  
  
Ennui de Morte – I like Harry's dreams too but the only problem is, is that I'm running out of ideas for them.  
  
Tara6 – here's the update girl. 


	5. Your a Wizard

Chapter 5: You're a wizard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be living in a mansion as far away from Bath as possible.  
  
The next few days passed without many incidents, (unless you count Harry and Shane getting told off on a regular basis).For Ron and Hermione Friday came to early. They only had to the end of the day to tell Harry about him being a wizard. They had spent all of last night with the Order trying to think of the calmest way to tell him but none seemed clam enough to try. Sirius had suggested stunning him the bringing him to Grimmauld Place, but this suggestion had been scraped immediately after Remus told him that Harry would probably be angrier at them if they hurt him.  
  
After many sleepless hours and many cups of hot chocolate they had told them to tell him outright and to answer any questions that he may have. So they had left this Grimmauld Place this morning extremely nervous. When they arrived at Stonewall high they saw Harry and Shane standing by the tennis courts and they both saw the smile on Harry's face, this made them feel worse, Harry wouldn't be that happy by the end of the day. Hermione had dragged Ron over to them and hissed in his ear to act normal, or they would be suspicious.  
  
A few hours later  
  
The school day had ended and the students were once again running through the halls celebrating the weekend. Ron didn't know about Hermione but he was feeling even worse than this morning. Harry had been happy for the whole day and they didn't want to upset him. But it had to be done.  
  
"Ron, we have to tell him you know" sighed Hermione  
  
"I know but how and when?" cried Ron  
  
"Maybe we should go to his house after school and tell him then, he said something about his aunt, uncle, and cousin going out tonight so we won't be disturbed" suggested Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he saw Harry coming round the corner.  
  
"Hi" Harry said brightly  
  
"Hi" they both said glumly  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing" Hermione answered  
  
"Ok, so are you two coming out tonight?" Harry said, turning to his locker  
  
"No not tonight" Ron replied slowly  
  
"Well, I gotta go so I'll see you both on Monday" Harry said, slamming his locker shut.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you on Monday" Hermione said, trying to sound happy  
  
"Ok bye" Harry shouted as he walked down the school hall. Ron and Hermione said nothing; they knew that they would be seeing Harry before Monday.  
  
Later that night, Hermione and Ron were walking up the path to number 4 Privet Drive. Ron still had his worries but he had to push them away and give in to Hermione. Ron steeled himself as Hermione raised her hand and rung the doorbell. They heard some movement from inside and were waiting for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Harry standing before them.  
  
"Hi Harry" Hermione said  
  
"Hi Hermione, Hi Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"We need to talk Harry, can we come in?" Ron answered nervously  
  
"Yeah sure" Harry said, opening the door wider and standing aside to let them in.  
  
"I thought you were going out tonight?" Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood  
  
"I was but my aunt and uncle made me stay in to collect a package" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. There was an uneasy silence, before Harry said:  
  
"So, do you wanna sit down?" he asked pointing towards the living room.  
  
"Yeah" Ron said, and they all walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well this isn't going to be easy Harry but we need to tell you something very important" Hermione  
  
"Ok what?" Harry asked calmly  
  
"What do you think Ron, should we tell him straight?" Hermione asked nervously  
  
"Yeah, best get it over with" Ron said, going red. Harry was now looking curiously between each of them.  
  
"Come on out with it" Harry said, laughing a little  
  
"Ok then, Harry........"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're a wizard"  
  
A/N  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the people who have put me on their fav stories. Anyway I have some bad news I won't be updating all next week because I'm going on holiday wit my family, but I will write down some new chapters and post them as soon as I get back. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be extra long and will probably show Harry arguing with Ron and Hermione and maybe going to Grimmauld Place. 


	6. Welcome to Grimmauld Place

Chapter 6: Welcome to Grimmauld Place  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing and J.K.Rowling has everything.  
  
"You're a wizard". There was silence for a moment before Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"No seriously what did you want to tell me" he said between laughs  
  
"We were serious Harry"  
  
"Whatever, there's no such thing as magic" Harry said  
  
"And who told you that?" Hermione asked curiously  
  
"The Dursleys" stated Harry  
  
"Oh well that explains that then" Hermione said firmly  
  
"Explains what?" questioned Harry  
  
"Your limited knowledge of magic" Ron said calmly  
  
"Limited knowledge of what?"  
  
"Magic" repeated Ron  
  
"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as magic" Harry said, laughing a little. Ron and Hermione said nothing; instead they both pulled a long pointy thing out of their clothes. Harry was getting a bit worried.  
  
"Ok then, if there really is such a thing as magic then show me some" Harry said, bossily. Hermione looked at Ron who nodded at her, then at the same time they waved their wands and said;  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa". At once a clock and a cup, that had been left there this morning, rose up into the air. Harry turned around and nearly screamed at what he saw.  
  
"Get out" he said firmly  
  
"What?" Hermione cried  
  
"Get out" Harry said, his confidence coming back to him  
  
"But Harry......"  
  
"I said get out" Harry said, glaring at them  
  
"No Harry" shouted Ron. Harry stared at him.  
  
"We can't leave without you" said Ron  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure that we should tell you that, all you need to know is that you are a wizard and that you need to come with us, now" Hermione joined in  
  
"Why should I?" Harry asked  
  
"Because there are a lot of people who want to see you, plus you are very important" answered Ron  
  
"Well............., I don't care, and anyway if I'm so important why wasn't I taken out of here earlier" questioned Harry  
  
"Harry you have to come with us, whether you want to or not" Hermione said, starting to get angry  
  
"No" stated Harry. Hermione raised her wand and was about to mutter a full- body bind when Ron came up behind her and pulled her wand away from her.  
  
"Hermione you heard what the Order said, we can't hurt him, and we have to answer whatever questions he has" Ron said in her ear.  
  
"But Ron, don't you think that Dumbledore or Sirius would be more appropriate?" she asked  
  
"Well yes, but if we want Harry to come with us then we'll have to tell him"  
  
"Oh alright" Hermione said, sitting down on the sofa. Harry was looking annoyed now.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out"  
  
"We can't leave without you Harry" sighed Hermione  
  
"Well I already told you, you have to tell me why I'm so important and then maybe I might go with you" Harry said flatly  
  
"Well then we'll have to answer your questions then" Ron said sitting down in an armchair  
  
"Ok, so why am I so important?"  
  
"Maybe we should start from the beginning" Hermione said, looking at Ron  
  
"Would be helpful" murmured Harry. Hermione heard him but pretended that she didn't  
  
"Right then" started Hermione.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Harry was close to tears. Ron and Hermione had told him everything. How he had defeated the dark lord when he was one year old, how his mum had died to save him. How he was meant to go to Hogwarts when he was eleven but had to stay with the Dursleys for security reasons. He was feeling a mixture if things. Sadness, annoyance, but most of all he was angry, angry that this had all been kept from him for years.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, hesitantly  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said, wiping his eyes a little.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked  
  
"I said I'm fine" Harry almost shouted  
  
"Will you come with us to Grimmauld Place?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Grimmauld Place, it's the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Ron replied  
  
"Order of the what?"  
  
"Order of the Phoenix" repeated Ron. Harry said nothing, he continued to stare at the floor, he could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him but he didn't look at them.  
  
"Everybody wants to see you Harry" Hermione said gently  
  
"Who's everybody?" Harry asked  
  
"All of the Order"  
  
"And Sirius, he's your godfather by the way" Ron said softly  
  
"Oh" was all Harry said. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Harry had been about to say yes when they asked him if they would go with him, but then he remembered the fact that all of this had been kept from him. Then an idea struck him, what if he went with them, but when he got there turned all cold and refused to speak to anyone. He could say that he was angry and hurt, and stay like that until they gave him some more answers.  
  
"Ok" Harry said at last  
  
"What?" said both Ron and Hermione  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you" repeated Harry  
  
"You will" exclaimed Hermione  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Great, well go pack some clothes, and meet us back down here"  
  
"Ok" Harry said walking out of the room. Neither Ron nor Hermione saw the smirk on his face.  
  
Harry walked into his room and over to his wardrobe. He began to shove random clothes into a bag that he had lying around. He didn't take anything else except some body spray, a comb, deodorant, and his watch. He looked around his room to see if there was anything else he needed. He saw nothing and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Upon walking into the living room Hermione immediately said;  
  
"We've told the Order that we're coming". Harry nodded his head to show that he had understood.  
  
"Is there anything else that you need?" asked Ron  
  
"I need to write a note to the Dursleys" Harry said walking over to the coffee table, he picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a short note telling them that he was sleeping over a friends house.  
  
"Finished"  
  
"Ok then let's go" Ron said pulling a coin out of his pocket.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"Portkey"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a magic object that takes you to any destination" Hermione replied, smartly  
  
"Come on then" said Ron  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"You just have to put a finger on it" Ron said, putting one of his fingers on the coin. Harry put a finger on it, just like Ron and Hermione. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Harry was about to ask them when something would happen, but he didn't have time to open his mouth. At that moment he felt like a hook had pulled him off his feet and then they were gone. Only a few seconds passed before his feet hit solid ground. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark hallway.  
  
"Come on" came Ron's voice. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This way" said Hermione, as she guided him down some stairs. They reached the bottom where there was more light than up the stairs. He saw Ron reach for a door handle and gently turn it.  
  
'Ok Harry this is it' He thought to himself. Despite his calm exterior he was feeling nervous. The door swung open to reveal a brightly lit room with a long table in the centre with many people sitting around it. They all turned to look at them as they walked in.  
  
"Welcome to Grimmauld Place Harry" Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
A/N  
  
I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer. I promise. Anyway no updates for a week but there will be some as soon as I get back. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for their support. 


	7. Whats wrong?

Chapter 7: What's wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing  
  
"Welcome to Grimmauld Place"  
  
Harry looked around the room. Everyone was silent before someone spoke;  
  
"Harry, how are you?". Harry said nothing; instead he carried on looking around the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man staring at him.  
  
"Harry?" came the mans voice again  
  
"What?" Harry said fiercely  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione  
  
"Nothing" Harry replied  
  
"So why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Acting like what?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"All cold, you were all right a few minutes ago"  
  
"Yeah well a few minutes ago I wasn't here" he said coldly. Ron and Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Why don't you two go to bed, it's been a long day" came a woman's voice from Harry's right.  
  
"Ok then, night everyone" Ron said slowly, making his way to the door.  
  
"Goodnight" said Hermione, who was also walking towards the door. Some people said goodnight back to them and the rest stayed silent. Harry was still standing up and his legs were starting to ache. Nobody had said anything for a while and he was starting to get bored. He waited a few more seconds before speaking;  
  
"So can I sit down or not?"  
  
"Yes. Yes here you go" came the man's voice again. Harry turned around to face him and saw that he too had a long stick like Ron and Hermione. He said something that Harry didn't catch and the next second there was a new chair next to him. Harry rolled his eyes then walked around the table and sat next to him. He put his bag on the floor then put his hands on the table and rested his head on them. He could feel numerous pairs of eyes on him but he did nothing. A few more moments passed in an awkward silence before;  
  
"Harry, I'm Sirius, I'm your godfather" Sirius said hesitantly  
  
"I know, Ron and Hermione told me" Harry said lazily  
  
"Oh" was all Sirius said  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked  
  
"No" came Harry's reply  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything?". Harry was silent. Yes he did want to talk but not to Sirius.  
  
"Yes, but not to you" replied Harry. Sirius's face fell. He wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
"Oh, well who do you want to talk to?"  
  
"Dumbledore or whatever his name" said Harry, his head still on the table.  
  
"Yeah, his name's Dumbledore and you could talk to him tomorrow" Sirius said  
  
"Ok" Harry said  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep" Sirius suggested. Harry nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll show you to your room" said Sirius, standing up and motioning for Harry to follow. As they walked out of the kitchen most of the people wished Harry goodnight. Harry followed Sirius silently up the stairs and past a large set of curtains. Harry could tell that Sirius had been about to speak a few times as he had seen him open his mouth then close it immediately. They went up another flight of stairs and down a hallway, They stopped at a door which Harry assumed was his bedroom. He went to go in when he felt Sirius's hand on his arm.  
  
"Harry, if you ever want to talk about anything or have any questions, I'm here ok" he said, looking at Harry.  
  
"Ok" was all Harry said. He walked into his room and was about to close the door when;  
  
"Goodnight Harry". Harry was silent for a second before;  
  
"Godnight" he said quickly, closing the door.  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. He opened his bag and pulled out the shirt that he wore for bed (he had grown out of pyjamas a long time ago) and changed into it. As he climbed into the bed he enjoyed the warmth of the covers. He led his head on the pillow and sunk into it. In his mind he was hoping for no more dreams. He stayed up the rest of the night thinking about him being a wizard, then his attention turned to Shane, Jennie and all his other friends. If he did stay here then he would probably never see them again.  
  
He had been friends with them since he had started at Stonewall High and he didn't want to leave them. He went on to think about his parents and why he hadn't gone to Hogwarts. He also wondered whether the Dursley's knew about him being a wizard.  
  
At 9 in the morning Harry decided that he should have something to eat. He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione took him last night. He opened the door and when he stepped inside the whole room went silent.  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing, we just didn't think that you would be up this early" Ron answered quickly. Harry walked over to an empty seat next to Hermione and sat down.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat dear?" a woman asked him "Cereal, toast, muffins, kippers?"  
  
"Cereal" replied Harry  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Sirius asked hesitantly.  
  
"Fine" Harry lied  
  
"Oh, I spoke to Dumbledore this morning and he said that he'll be around later to talk with you" Sirius added. The woman set a bowl of cereal down in front of him; he picked up his spoon and took a mouthful. Everybody resumed their talking and Harry was starting to feel left out. Ron was talking to a man whose hair was going grey, Hermione was talking to a woman opposite them who had pink hair and Sirius was reading what looked like a newspaper.  
  
He started to pick at his cereal and soon decided that he wasn't hungry. He pushed the bowl away and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" whispered Hermione  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Harry whispered back  
  
"Aren't you going to eat your cereal?" she asked  
  
"No. I don't feel very hungry" replied Harry  
  
"Why don't I tell you who everyone is" she suggested  
  
"Yeah, sure" Harry said, lifting his head up  
  
"OK, well you know me, Ron, and Sirius" she started  
  
"That's Tonks" she said, pointing to the woman with pink hair "That's Remus next to Ron"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said, following her hand.  
  
"That's Ron's mum and dad down there" she said pointing to the end of the table where the woman who had given Harry his cereal sat with a man whose red hair was going thin.  
  
"Ok, who are they talking to?" Harry asked  
  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt" Hermione replied "And that's it" she finished  
  
"I'm going to my room, ok" Harry said, standing up  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later" Hermione said  
  
"Bye" said Harry as he walked out of the kitchen. He walked back into his room and led down on his bed. Against his will, sleep finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius knocked on his door. He waited for a few seconds and when he heard no reply, he cautiously opened the door and slipped inside. He saw Harry on his bed and knew that he was asleep. He walked over to him and pulled the covers over his body. He made to leave but before that he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry mumbled something in his sleep. Sirius quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Harry awoke at half-past 12. He heard a soft knock on the door and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Ah your awake, Dumbledore's downstairs" he said  
  
"Oh, ok" Harry said slowly. Sirius nodded and walked out of the room. Harry sat up and got out of bed. He went over to the mirror and tried, once again, to do something about his hair, but he failed. Sighing he walked out of his room and closed the door.  
  
He walked down the stairs and heard Sirius talking to someone in the room in front of him. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. When he stepped in he saw Sirius talking to a man with a snowy white beard that almost touched the floor. Harry could have sworn that he had seen that man before. The said man faced him and smiled. Then it him, he had seen him in one of his dreams.  
  
"Hello Harry" the man said  
  
"Harry this is Professor Dumbledore" Sirius said gently. Harry said nothing instead he gave them a small smile.  
  
"I'll leave you to it then" Sirius said, walking out of the room. Once the door had closed Dumbledore walked over to Harry, placed a hand on his shoulder and said;  
  
"Why don't we sit down?". Harry nodded and sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"Now then Harry" Dumbledore said as he sat down opposite him, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I wanted to know why I was never told I was a wizard and why I never went to Hogwarts" Harry said, staring Dumbledore in the eye  
  
"Let me start from the beginning Harry, when you were one year old....." Dumbledore was cut off by Harry.  
  
"I already know all about Voldemort"  
  
"You do, who told you"? Dumbledore asked inquisitively  
  
"Ron and Hermione"  
  
"Oh well that's good then" Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Yeah but you still haven't told me why I didn't know about Hogwarts and wizards" Harry said.  
  
"Yes well I had better tell you then, you see Harry after you defeated Voldemort I knew that he would return, I also knew that once he returned he would want to kill you straight away"  
  
"So you sent me to the Dursleys" Harry said quietly  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"When Voldemort killed your mother he shed her blood, now you and your aunt share her blood, when you go to the Dursleys there are wards made from the blood that you share to protect you" Dumbledore explained  
  
"So what do the wards do?"  
  
"The wards stop any dark wizard or forces coming near you" Dumbledore finished  
  
"Ok but you still haven't told me why I wasn't told that I was a wizard"  
  
"Well Harry when I sent you to the Dursleys I left them a letter explaining about you being a wizard and Voldemort, I asked them to tell you all of this when you were older"  
  
"But they never told me" Harry said slowly  
  
"I believe they didn't tell you because they are so scared of magic that they didn't want a wizard living under their roof" Dumbledore said "Is there anything else that you would like to know?" he asked  
  
"No" was Harry's reply  
  
"I must be going then Harry, I have a meeting that I can't be late for" Dumbledore said standing up  
  
"It was nice to meet you" Harry said awkwardly  
  
"It was nice to meet you to Harry" Dumbledore said, stretching out his hand. Harry put his hand in Dumbledore's and shook it. Dumbledore walked to the door, opened it, then he turned around and said;  
  
"Goodbye Harry"  
  
"Goodbye, sir" Harry added, not knowing what to call him. Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Harry stood there for a few more minutes, wondering what to do when Sirius came in and told him that dinner was ready. He followed Sirius out of the room and into the kitchen. He sat at the end of the table next to Sirius and Ron. He didn't stay for very long, after 15 minutes he said that he was full up.  
  
He walked around the house for the rest of the day and looked in the rooms. Most of them were bedrooms but there were other rooms. Harry found a library and decided to do some reading about magic seeing as he would be doing it soon.  
  
Soon it was 10 at night and Harry had fallen asleep on one of the books that he had been reading. The door creaked open and Sirius stepped in. He had been looking for Harry all afternoon but he never thought to look in the library as he didn't think that Harry would be into reading. He walked over to him. Laughing, he pulled out his wand and levitated him back to his room. He put him in the bed, and just like he had done a few hours ago he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead then quietly left the room.  
  
A/N  
  
Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but like I said, I was on holiday for the whole week. Don't forget to review ;-) 


	8. Chat with Sirius

Chapter 8: Chat with Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: N.O.T.H.I.N.G N.O.T.H.I.N.G  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. Yawning. He threw the covers of him and walked into the bathroom that was joined to his room. Walking over to the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess (as usual), he had bags under his eyes where he hadn't had enough sleep, and his breath didn't smell too good either. He shook his head and walked over to the shower, turned it on, took of his clothes and stepped in.  
  
He let the water run down his back to soothe the ache from where he had been sleeping funny. He stayed in for another 10 minutes before deciding to get out otherwise he would turn into a prune. He picked up the towel on the wall and set about to drying himself. When he was all dry, he walked back into his room and grabbed some random clothes out of his bag, then put them on. Deciding to let his hair dry naturally, he walked out of his room and back into the library. He saw the books that he had been reading the night before where he left them, so he walked over to them and continued to read.  
  
Right now he was reading a book called The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. He turned the page and saw the name Voldemort at the top. Now he was getting interested;  
  
"Lord Voldemort was one of the most fearsome dark wizards of our time. His reign of terror stopped 15 years ago on Halloween when he was thwarted by young Harry Potter.  
  
Voldemort died after the killing curse, that killed Lily and James Potter, that was meant for Harry rebounded of Harry and back onto Voldemort.  
  
During his reign of terror Voldemort killed some of the greatest witches and wizards of our age: The Prewetts, The Bones, The McKinnons but strangely Harry Potter was the only one to survive the killing that killed so many people."  
  
Harry stopped reading there, tears threatening to fall down his face. So that was how is parents had died. He had red about the killing curse, it was a green light that his body and took all your life away in an instant. His parents were murdered by Voldemort and now he was supposed to kill him.  
  
He closed the book and stood up, deciding that he needed a drink. He quickly walked to the kitchen and walked in. Nobody was there yet.  
  
'Probably because no-ones awake yet' Harry thought to himself as he grabbed a glass from the side and filled it up with water. He gulped it down in one then caught his breath. He heard some movement from upstairs and knew that someone was up. He sat down at the table and put his head in hands.  
  
The door opened and a man who wasn't Sirius walked in. Harry looked up and saw the man that Ron had been talking to the other night standing at the door.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" the man asked. Harry didn't reply the only sound he made was him sniffing.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" the man asked again as he walked around to sit next to him.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry managed to say, a few tears fell down his face but he quickly brushed them away, not wanting the man to see him cry.  
  
"You don't look fine" the man said, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of Harry's face and tucking them behind his ear. Harry flinched when the man touched his cheek.  
  
The door opened again and Sirus walked in.  
  
"I thought I heard someone talking" he said as he yawned.  
  
"So what were you talking...." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Harry's face. His cheeks were red and his lips were trembling. He walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong" Harry answered, anger boiling up inside of him  
  
"Well, you don't cry without a reason." Sirius stated.  
  
"Maybe I do" snarled Harry. Sirius stared at him. He thought that Harry had been starting to warm up to him but he was obviously wrong.  
  
"Harry, do you want to talk?" Sirius asked cautiously  
  
"No" Harry said quietly  
  
"What was that" Sirius asked  
  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Harry screamed before storming out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said sadly. Harry almost ran down the halls, not knowing where he was going and not caring either. He didn't know why he had blown up at Sirius like that but he just did. Suddenly he stopped and sunk down to the floor with his back leaning against the wall. He could feel the tears in his eyes again. Against his will a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks and hit the floor. He didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
Sirus was walking around the house looking for Harry. He really wanted to talk to him and find out what he had done. He stopped where he was and was silent. He could hear someone sniffing down the next hallway. He quickly walked down it and saw Harry sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He sat down next to him and wrapped and arm around his shaking shoulders.  
  
"Hey kiddo, what's the matter?" Sirus asked, rubbing his hand over Harry's shoulders to try and calm him.  
  
"Mum and Dad" came Harry's answer.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I never knew them, I never knew if they loved me" Harry mumbled  
  
"What! Of course they loved Harry, they adored you" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Really"  
  
"Really Harry"  
  
"Do....do you.......do you love me?" Harry asked timidly  
  
"Course I do" Sirius replied simply, proving it by placing a little kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry said nothing instead he smiled then said something that made Sirius chuckle;  
  
"What's for breakfast?". Sirius stood up pulling Harry up at the same time.  
  
"Let's go see shall we" Sirius said, smiling. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and they both walked back to the kitchen.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but I've been really busy this week. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and in the next chapter there might be Snape involved ;-) 


	9. Why didn't I know?

Chapter 9: Why didn't I know?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no-one from Harry Potter  
  
The rest of the week passed without another incident. Harry and Sirus had grown closer in that short space of time. Sirius had told Harry all about his dad and about Hogwarts when they all went there. Harry had also found out that Remus had been best friends with his dad so he started to talk to him aswell.  
  
That next Saturday Harry went down to the kitchen for breakfast as normal to see another man there. He had greasy hair and beetle black eyes. He and Sirius were arguing about something.  
  
"Black you don't even do anything for the Order, you just sit back and relax all day while everybody else goes out and risks their life's everyday" the man said angrily  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Harry, who was stood in the doorway  
  
"Stay out of this Harry" Sirius said calmly  
  
"Mr Potter, you look just like your father" the man said, eyeing him  
  
"I do" Harry said happily. Many people had told him this but he never got tired of hearing it.  
  
"Yes, I bet your just as arrogant as him too"  
  
"What did you say?" Harry said, his smile vanishing.  
  
"Shut up Snape" Sirius said worriedly  
  
"My dad was not arrogant" Harry stated  
  
"Oh yes he was, he used to walk around Hogwarts like he owned the place, hexing and cursing everybody he didn't like just because he thought he could" The man called Snape snarled  
  
"Well he obviously hated you then" Harry said firmly. Snape was silent as Sirius spoke.  
  
"Snape I think you should go"  
  
"No stay I want to hear about my dad some more"  
  
"Harry I really don't think that's a good idea"  
  
"So you want to hear about your father do you, well then I'll tell you about him, he was arrogant, insufferable, bossy, bigheaded, pompous, stupid, bratty, greedy" Snape was cut off by Harry;  
  
"SHUTUP!" Harry shouted. Snape started at him.  
  
"Aw, has Potter got a soft spot for his father". Harry said nothing.  
  
"You didn't even know him, he isn't worth thinking about" Snape spat. That did it for Harry. He launched himself at Snape and they both fell to the ground. Harry started hitting whatever part of Snape he could find. His chest, head, arms. He wouldn't have stopped if Sirius hadn't pulled him off.  
  
"Harry, stop!" Sirius cried, trying to restrain him while Snape got up of the floor.  
  
"Well if this is the one to save the wizarding world from darkness then I hope that he manages to control his temper" Snape said, holding his lip where it had started to bleed.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry said, calming down a bit  
  
"I said that if you're the person who is going to defeat the dark lord then I hope that you manage to control your temper" repeated Snape, walking out of the room and slamming the door.  
  
"I'm the what?" Harry whispered  
  
"Harry I'm sorry" Sirius said, loosening his grip on him  
  
"I'm the what" Harry repeated  
  
"We were going to tell you, very soon you know but we didn't want to upset you" Sirius said, exasperated  
  
"Upset? You thought that I would be upset?" Harry whispered  
  
"Harry please?"  
  
"I'm not upset I'm angry" Harry almost shouted.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Sirius, did you think that I wouldn't be able to handle it or that I would just laugh and say whatever" Harry said calmly  
  
"Harry you know that's not true" Sirius explained  
  
"So why didn't you tell me then and more importantly why am I the person to defeat the dark lord or whatever his name is?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm not the right person to tell you that Harry" Sirius said quietly  
  
"So who is then?" Harry asked  
  
"Dumbledore" Sirius answered  
  
"Ok, then I want to talk to him" Harry said firmly  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go see if he's in his office" Sirius said, walking past Harry and out of the room. Harry was alone for a few minutes before Sirius came back in and said;  
  
"Come with me". Harry followed Sirius out of the kitchen and into the living room. They stood by the fireplace and Sirius pulled out his wand.  
  
"Incendio" he said, pointing his wand at the fireplace. The fire burst into life. He then pulled down a pot from the mantelpiece, took a bit of powder out of it, and threw it into the flames. They turned and emerald green colour.  
  
"Just step in and say Dumbledore's office" Sirius said simply. Harry nodded and cautiously stepped into the flames, which to his surprise were quite cool.  
  
"Dumbledore's office" Harry said clearly and in a whirl of colours he was gone. A few moment s later he landed on a rug covered floor.  
  
"Hello Harry" Dumbledore said solemnly. Harry was silent as he looked around the room. The walls were covered in portraits of people, some were sleeping and others were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Please sit down Harry" Dumbledore said, pointing to the chair opposite him. Harry sat down and started to speak;  
  
"Why wasn't I told?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I will tell you the truth Harry" He said as he took a deep breath.  
  
"A few months before you were born a prophecy was made and it contained valuable information about you and the dark lord" Dumbledore said staring at his desk.  
  
"What did it say?" Harry asked innocently. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to one of his cupboards. He pulled out a strange looking stone and placed it on his desk.  
  
When Harry got a better look at it he saw that round the edges there were lots of strange markings.  
  
Dumbledore sighed again and pulled out his wand. He placed it on his temple then took it away again this time it had a silvery substance coming from it. He placed it in the stone and a woman started to rise from it;  
  
"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies........the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not........and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives......the one with the power to vanquish the Drak Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"  
  
The revolving woman sank back down into the stone. Harry stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Sir, please tell me that that didn't mean what I think it means" Harry said.  
  
"What did you think it meant Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"It meant that I have to kill the Dark Lord or he'll kill me, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes it did Harry" Dumbledore answered him sadly. Harry mumbled something that Dumbledore didn't hear.  
  
"What was that Harry?" he asked as he walked around his desk and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"I don't want to die" Harry repeated. For once Dumbledore was speechless. He did the only thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shaking form and he pulled him to him, one hand resting on his back the other on his raven black hair. Harry rested his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and started to cry into his robes.  
  
That was the picture that Remus Lupin saw when he walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N Sorry again for the short chappie but I promise an extra long one next time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ( 


	10. You killed them

Chapter 10: You killed them  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning in his bed.  
  
'Dumbledore must've brought me back' Harry thought. He climbed out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. A few minutes later he was making his way down to the kitchen when he heard voices coming from the living room. He recognised the voices to be Sirius's and Remus's. He walked up to the door so that he could hear better.  
  
"He's got the right to know Sirius" came Remus's voice  
  
"But if he knows then he might become withdrawn like he was when he first got here Moony, and I don't want him to withdraw himself"  
  
"Well it's going to come up sooner or later so you may as well tell him sooner or he might be madder"  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts, you're telling him and that's final"  
  
"But what if he says that he hates me then what do I do?"  
  
"He won't say that, he might be upset but he won't hate you.......I think"  
  
"All right I'll tell him when I see him". The voices stopped and Harry heard them moving. Suddenly the door opened and Remus was stood in front of him.  
  
"Good morning Harry" he said brightly  
  
"Morning Remus" responded Harry. Behind him Harry could see a nervous looking Sirius. Remus followed his gaze and said;  
  
"I believe that Sirius has something that he would like to talk to you about"  
  
"Don't you mean that we would like to talk to you about" Sirius said quickly  
  
"Ok, There's something that we need would like to talk to you about" Remus sighed  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"Why don't you come in Harry" Remus said, opening the door wider allowing Harry to walk into the room. He sat down on one of the chairs. Sirius sat in the one next to him while Remus sat opposite them.  
  
"Ok then, well I don't want to waste time talking about un-important things ok so we'll get straight to the point" Remus started motioning for Sirius to continue.  
  
"Yes well, you know the night that your parents died Harry, Remus thought"  
  
"Uh hum"  
  
"Remus and I thought that you might like to know how they were killed" Sirius said, staring at Harry  
  
"I already know how they died, the killing curse, right" Harry said sadly  
  
"No not that Harry, we thought you might want to know how they were found even though they were being protected by magic"  
  
"Oh" Harry said, uneasily  
  
"Do you want to know?" Remus asked him gently  
  
"Yes" came Harry's reply. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before continuing.  
  
"Well a few months before they were killed you were all placed under the Fidelius Charm"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a charm where only a certain person knows where some other people are, and the people can only be found if that person who knows where they are tells somebody" Remus answered.  
  
"When you were all placed under it James and Lily made me their secret keeper" Sirius said.  
  
"And....."  
  
"Well about a week before they were killed I had the idea to swap secret keepers with Peter Pettigrew, one of old best friends, and James and Lily agreed, so Peter was you secret keeper"  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Well, we didn't know this but Peter was working for Voldemort and well he told him where you all were" Remus said heavily  
  
"And then Voldemort killed them didn't he?" Harry said, staring at the floor, anger starting to grow inside him. If Sirius hadn't swapped secret keepers then his parents would still be alive.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked wearily. When Harry didn't answer him he stared at Remus as if to say I-told-you-so.  
  
"Harry say something" Remus pleaded  
  
"You killed them" Harry finally managed to whisper  
  
"What?" Sirius asked cautiously  
  
"You killed them" Harry restrained himself from shouting. Sirius looked worried.  
  
"Harry please........" Sirius was cut off as Harry punched him in the face. Sirius stumbled then looked at Harry. His face was red and he looked ready to kill him.  
  
"Harry!" cried Remus  
  
"He killed them" Harry repeated.  
  
"I told you that he would hate me" Sirius exclaimed. Remus was silent.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch" Harry spat before turning on his heel and exiting the room.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius" Remus said, as he went over to help his friend.  
  
Harry marched back to his bedroom. He walked in and went straight over to his bed and started packing everything back into his bag. He wasn't staying here, no, he would go back to the Dursleys and pretend that this whole thing never happened. He grabbed his picture of him, Shane, and Jennie from his bedside cabinet then marched back out of the room.  
  
As he walked past the living room he could hear Sirius's and Remus's voices coming from it. He didn't stop he carried onto the front door and walked out slamming it behind him.  
  
Sirius and Remus stopped. The both heard the front door slam and knew that Harry had gone. Sirius made to walk out of the room but Remus stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked  
  
"He needs some time to himself" Remus said quietly sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
"But, but...."  
  
"Just wait Sirius;he'll come back when he's ready". Sirius sat down on another chair and sunk into it. He was worried about Harry. His reaction was just what he expected.  
  
"What if he doesn't come back?" Sirius voiced his thoughts  
  
"He will"  
  
Harry stepped out onto the road. He didn't know where he was. He had been walking for an hour now, not worrying where he was going to end up. He just wanted to be as far away from Sirius as possible.  
  
He looked around his surroundings and started to get worried. He had no idea where he was and no money either. He sat down on the pavement and wrapped his arms around him. It was quite cold, even for the beginning of summer. A few minutes later he had decided that he would walk around for a bit until he found someone then ask them where he was.  
  
He stuck out his right hand, preparing to get up, when........  
  
A large purple bus appeared in front of him. It read "The Knight Bus" on one side. Harry was confused; he had never seen a purple bus before.  
  
A man came out and was about to speak before Harry did;  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked  
  
"Stan Shunpike and who are you?" the man asked him back  
  
"Uh.....Shane King" Harry lied  
  
"Ok, well you'll excuse me if I don't welcome you but it gets a bit annoying saying the same thing everyday" Stan said as he stepped aside to let Harry on. Harry eyed the bus, but didn't get on.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said as he climbed up the steps to the bus. He walked into it and was shocked at what he saw. Instead of there being rows of seats there where numerous beds placed everywhere.  
  
"Come on then" Stan said, giving Harry a small push in the back. Harry walked down to the other end of the bus and waited by the side.  
  
"Right then, where do you want to go?" Stan asked him  
  
"Where can I go?" Harry asked  
  
"Anywhere you want, but nowhere underwater, can't do nothing underwater" Stan replied calmly  
  
"So you could take me back to Surrey" Harry said happily  
  
"Of course we could but you'll have to be a bit more specific when we get there" Stan said turning round to the driver. Harry sat down on the edge of a bed.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep kid, looks like you've had a rough day" Stan called over his shoulder. Harry obliged and led down on the bed. Soon tiredness washed over him and he was fast asleep.  
  
Sirius couldn't sleep. Harry hadn't come back and when he checked his room he couldn't see any of his things. Remus had told him to stop worrying.  
  
"Don't worry, he's a tough boy, if he doesn't come back by tomorrow then we'll go look for him, until then get some rest" was what he said.  
  
So here Sirius was, in his bed, rocking and rolling, trying to get to sleep. He would've gone out himself to look for him by now but he knew that Remus's room was just down the hall and he would hear him if he left the room.  
  
Sirius woke up at 10:00. He had eventually fallen asleep against his will. Remembering that Harry wasn't here he quickly jumped out of the bed and hurriedly changed into some clothes. He practically ran down the stairs to see Remus waiting for him at the bottom.  
  
"Is he back?" Sirius asked  
  
"No, we're going to go look for him now" Remus said pulling on his shoes  
  
"Ok, let's go" Sirius said walking towards the door when Remus pulled him back.  
  
"You aren't going" Remus said sadly  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your wanted by the Ministry, so it's not a good idea to go walking up the street is it" reasoned Remus  
  
"Fine then I'll go as Snuffles" Sirius said smartly  
  
"Sirius, think, if you were Harry would you really want to see you right now?" Remus asked him.  
  
Sirius hesitated. If he was Harry and saw himself then he would be mad.  
  
"I guess not" He replied reluctantly  
  
"Exactly, so you stay here and me and Tonks will bring him back" Remus said walking past him.  
  
"Ok then, um, where is Tonks?" Sirius asked absent-mindedly  
  
"Outside waiting for me" Remus said. He was about to walk out when he caught the worried look on his friends face.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, we will find him" He said, as he walked out of the house and silently closed the door. Sirius sighed. Remus was right they would find him. He walked into the kitchen and set about to making himself breakfast, all the while trying to keep his mind off Harry.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry I took a long time to update but, well, yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	11. That's it!

Chapter 11: That's it!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Shane and Jennie and nobody's taking them away from me. No-one!  
  
"Where is he Tonks?" Remus asked worriedly  
  
"Don't worry Remus, we'll find him" Tonks said, trying to comfort her friend. Tonks sighed, they had looked everywhere for Harry, even the most unlikely of places : Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and St Mungo's. Tonks had explained that Harry didn't even know about these places but Remus had insisted on looking.  
  
"He wouldn't have gone back to the Dursley's would he?" she asked curiously  
  
"How would he have got there?" Remus said  
  
"Ummmm............he might've taken the Knight Bus" Tonks answered thoughtfully. Remus's head snapped up.  
  
"That's it! Remus said excitedly  
  
"That's what?" Tonks questioned  
  
"Harry must have gone back to the Dursley's" Remus explained  
  
"Come on we need to tell Sirius" Remus said, preparing to apparate  
  
"But....." Tonks started  
  
"Go tell Dumbledore that we've found him" Remus said and with a soft pop, he was gone.  
  
"Oh brother" Tonks groaned, and the next second she too was gone  
  
Harry walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He had just got back to the Dursley's, they had asked him a lot of questions about where he was but he stuck to the story about him staying at a friends.  
  
Yawning he led on his bed and closed his eyes. He hated Sirius. If it wasn't for him then maybe his parents would still be alive.  
  
'Oh well' though Harry. 'It doesn't matter because I'm not going back there' he told himself sternly.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and kicked his shoes off. He pulled the covers over him and settled down to sleep.  
  
Remus arrived back at Grimmauld Place a few moment after apparating  
  
"Sirius" he shouted "Sirius". Sirius came out of the door behind him.  
  
"What, where is he?" he asked wildly  
  
"Don't worry, he's safe" Remus explained  
  
"Great" Sirius said, calming down a bit "So where is he?" He asked, looking over his shoulder  
  
"He's at the Dursley's" Remus answered slowly  
  
"What? Why isn't he here? Why didn't you bring him back?"  
  
"I thought that maybe you should talk to him" Remus answered  
  
"Oh" was all Sirius said  
  
"You do want to talk to him don't you?" Remus asked uncertainly  
  
"Of course I do" Sirius cried in response  
  
"Ok then let's go"  
  
"Ok, how are we getting there?" Sirius said, following Remus over to the living room.  
  
"We'll floo to Arabella's house" Remus said walking into the living room. Sirius followed him and they stood by the fireplace.  
  
"Come on then" Remus said quietly, throwing some floo powder into the fire. They stepped into it and Remus said clearly:  
  
"Arabella Figg's house" and in a whirl of colours they were gone.  
  
A few moments later they fell out of the fireplace in Arabella's house.  
  
"Who's there?" a woman shouted  
  
"Remus and Sirius" Remus shouted back  
  
"Ok then" the woman yelled  
  
"Let's go" Remus said walking out of the living room. Sirius quickly changed into his animagus form and bounded after Remus who held the door open for him.  
  
They walked in silence to Harry's house and stopped when they were a few houses away.  
  
The Dursley's were coming out dressed in smart clothes.  
  
"Quick, over here" Remus whispered, pulling Sirius behind a bush as Harry walked out.  
  
"A minute later the three Dursley's were leaving in their car and Harry was still stood by the door seeing them off. As soon as they went around the corner, Harry walked back in and slammed the door.  
  
Remus stepped out from behind the bush and Sirius followed him. They walked up the lane to number 4 and Remus gently knocked on the door with Sirius at his feet. They heard a bit of shuffling from inside and a few moments alter the door opened revealing a tired looking Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry snarled  
  
"We want to talk to you?" Remus answered kindly  
  
"Who's we?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Me and Sirius" Remus replied cautiously.  
  
"Hell no" Harry scowled, slamming the door back into place.  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
"Harry please let us in" he yelled, pounding on the door. Harry didn't answer, but they heard some locks sliding into place.  
  
Remus pulled out his wand and said clearly:  
  
"Alohamora". The door flew open and they quickly stepped inside. Sirius changed back as Remus shut the door. He opened the first door in front of him and looked in.  
  
"Harry!" he cried, rushing into the room with Remus following him.  
  
Sirius sat down on the sofa next to Harry and put an arm around his shaking shoulders.  
  
"Harry?" he asked gently  
  
"Go away" Harry said sternly  
  
"Harry, please talk to me" Sirius pleaded  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" Harry whimpered, Sirius as silent.  
  
"Why don't I make us a drink" Remus said, breaking the silence.  
  
He pulled out his wand, waved it a few times and a tray of hot chocolate appeared in front of them.  
  
Sirius picked up a mug and handed it to Harry who took it with reluctant hands.  
  
"Harry, we know that your upset with us......." Sirius was cut off as Harry started shouting.  
  
"UPSET, I'M NOT UPSET, I'M BLOODY MAD"  
  
Both Sirius and Remus were silent.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF OUR GODFATHER!" Harry shouted, he dropped his mug and it fell to the ground and smashed, sending droplets of hot chocolate everywhere.  
  
"Harry please, I know that your mad at me and obviously hate me but if you listen to me, then you'll see that I had a good reason for swapping secret keepers" Sirius pleaded again  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Harry nearly screamed  
  
"Harry, I loved your parents and would never have changed if I knew that they would die" Sirius protested  
  
"Ok, you say that you have a good reason, tell me what it is" demanded Harry.  
  
"I will tell you but you have to promise me that you won't interrupt me until I'm finished" Sirius said softly  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a while" Remus said quickly, hurrying out of the room.  
  
"So Harry?" Sirius asked cautiously, afraid of another outburst  
  
"I can't promise you anything" Harry finally said  
  
'Better than nothing' Sirius thought.  
  
"Allright then, let me start from the beginning" Sirius took a deep breath in and continued:  
  
"When your parents had to choose a secret keeper, Dumbledore volunteered, but they said that they trusted me so I was made their secret keeper"  
  
Harry nodded to show that he understood.  
  
"It was fine for a few days, but then I had the idea to swap with Peter Pettigrew"  
  
"Who was Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked nervously  
  
"Peter Pettigrew was one of our best friends from Hogwarts; we had known him since out first year"  
  
"I had the idea to swap with him because he wasn't exactly the bravest person in the world and I thought that Voldemort would suspect me more than anyone and nobody would think that weedy, wimpy Peter would be it"  
  
"So what happened?" Harry asked, although he had a feeling that he knew what Sirius was about to say.  
  
"Well we didn't know that Peter was a spy for Voldemort, when he and I swapped he went straight to Voldemort and told him where you and your parents where" Sirius said sadly.  
  
"The Voldemort killed them" Harry finished  
  
"Yes" was all Sirius said, a few stray tears fell down his cheeks  
  
"So you swapped because you thought that they would be safer"  
  
"Exactly" Sirius said.  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Sirius spoke again:  
  
"Harry, we need you to come to Hogwarts and learn magic" he explained  
  
"No" Harry stated  
  
"What?" Sirius asked  
  
"No, I don't want to go to Hogwarts" Harry repeated  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked nervously  
  
"Because you all lied to me" Harry said firmly  
  
"But Harry......" Sirius was cut off  
  
"Don't but me, yes you told me about my parents and the prophecy but that doesn't make up for lying to me"  
  
"Harry do you realise how important you are in all this" Sirius cried.  
  
"Of course I do" Harry stated  
  
"Ok then how important are you?" Sirius asked  
  
"I know that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort" Harry retorted  
  
"Exactly Harry, you are the only one in the whole world who can defeat him, nobody else can do it, only you" Sirius explained  
  
"So?" Harry asked lazily  
  
"So? What do you mean so, Harry the fate of the Wizarding world, maybe even the whole world depends on you" Sirius claimed  
  
"Oh" was all Harry said  
  
"Harry listen to me, we need you to come to Hogwarts and train, ok?" Sirius said gently  
  
"I can't" Harry whispered  
  
"Why not?" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Because.....because I have a life here you know" Harry cried  
  
"But Harry we need you" Sirius pleaded  
  
"I don't care, I have friends here and I don't want to leave" Harry said calmly. Sirius said nothing.  
  
"Harry, just because you have to come to Hogwarts for a while doesn't mean that you wont ever see your friends again, you can always come back and live here again when this is all over if you want to" Sirius tried to reason with him  
  
"You don't get it do you, I don't want to go to Hogwarts" Harry stated. Sirius was close to tears. Harry didn't want to go to the wizarding world but they needed him. They stayed in silence for a few more seconds when Sirius had an idea:  
  
"Ok then if you really don't want to go to Hogwarts then I can't make you, I'll get Remus and we'll leave, I must say though your parents would have been disappointed" Sirius said turning to leave.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked angrily  
  
"I just said that James and Lily would have been disappointed" Sirius sighed  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, they wanted you to go to Hogwarts and learn magic and everything, and I have to say that I'm a little disappointed myself" Sirius repeated  
  
"Why are you disappointed?" Harry snarled  
  
"Well, I thought that you were strong and brave and smart but obviously I'm wrong"  
  
'Harsh Sirius, but it has to be done' Sirius mentally scolded himself  
  
"You think that I'm weak" Harry said quietly  
  
"Now I never said that" Sirius said, his back facing Harry.  
  
"You implied it" Harry scowled  
  
"Did I?" Sirius asked thoughtfully  
  
"Yes you did, well you know what I'll show you that I'm not weak, I'll go to Hogwarts and I'll learn magic and I will defeat Voldemort just like my parents wanted me to" Harry said firmly.  
  
Sirius smiled. He slowly turned around and faced him.  
  
"Well, if you are really going to come to Hogwarts then you had better bring all of your thing because your going to be their for a long time" Sirius told him.  
  
"Ok, but I don't want to go today" Harry responded  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, seeing a pattern happening here  
  
"Because I want to say goodbye Shane and Jennie first" Harry answered  
  
"Ok, so when do you want to go?" Sirius asked him calmly  
  
"2 days?" Harry said  
  
"Ok then, we'll be back to get you in 2 days then" Sirius said brightly  
  
"Ok" was Harry's response  
  
"Well, bye then" Sirius said awkwardly  
  
"Bye" Harry said, sitting down on the sofa again. Sirius walked out of he room and went to find Remus. He looked in the kitchen but he was nowhere in sight. He walked back into the hall and saw that the door was open slightly.  
  
He changed into his animagus form again and silently walked outside. He saw Remus standing just outside the door. He padded over to him and rubbed his head against his leg.  
  
"Ready to go?" Remus asked him. Sirius nodded his head in response.  
  
"Lets go then" Remus said, shutting the front door. They walked back over to Arabella's house and quietly walked inside. They went in to the living room and saw Arabella sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"Going back to Grimmauld Place?" she asked them as soon as they both walked in.  
  
"Yeah" Remus replied as Sirius changed back to his human form.  
  
"All right there Bella?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm all right, you?" she asked him back.  
  
"Can't complain" he shrugged as Remus threw some floo powder into the fire.  
  
"We'll see you later Bella" Remus said as they both stepped into the emerald fire.  
  
"See you soon" Bella waved them goodbye.  
  
"Grimmauld Place" Remus said clearly and they were gone.  
  
A few moments later they landed in Grimmauld Place.  
  
"So what did you say to him" Remus asked him immediately  
  
"I told him why I swapped with Pettigrew and all of that"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Then I asked him to come to Hogwarts and he said that he didn't want to because his life was at the Dursley's and his friends were there and I told him that he didn't have to stay at Hogwarts once the war was over but he still didn't want to come"  
  
"So is he coming or not?" Remus asked worriedly  
  
"Yes, yes" Sirius replied  
  
"So the what did you say?"  
  
"Well I know that it was cruel but it was the only way to get him to come" Sirius explained  
  
"What did you say to him?" Remus asked curiously  
  
"I told him that his parents would be disappointed in him if he didn't go" Sirius said slowly  
  
"You said what to him?" Remus said angrily  
  
"Remus please calm down, if I didn't say that to him then he wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts"  
  
"Ok, ok, did you say anything else"  
  
"I said that I thought he was weak and then he got angry and said that he would come to Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort" Sirius said proudly  
  
"Sirius, you do realise that now the only reason that he's actually coming is to prove to you that he isn't weak, not because he wants to" Remus cried  
  
"I know, I know, but at least he's coming" Sirius protested  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed, it's been a long day" Remus said, yawning to prove his point.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Sirius said. They walked silently up to their rooms.  
  
"Goodnight Remus" Sirius said as he went into his room.  
  
"Goodnight Sirius" said Remus, who carried on up the hall to his room. Sirius entered his room and changed into his nightclotheds. He led down on his bed and thought about what he had said to Harry.  
  
'Maybe I was a bit to harsh' he thought as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
A/N Hi I know I took a long time to update but it's here now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And well don't forget to review. xxxx 


	12. Dont be stupid

Chapter 12: Don't be stupid  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my original characters  
  
Harry was pacing around his bedroom. He had phoned Shane and Jennie last night and had asked them to meet him at the park at 12:00. It was 11:30 now and worry was written all over Harry's face.  
  
He left a few minutes later and made his way to the park. When he neared it he could see two figures seated on the swings.  
  
As he got closer he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Hi Harry" Jennie shouted, who ran up to him and gave him a big hug  
  
"Hey, how you been?" Shane asked, clapping Harry on the back  
  
"Hey guys" Harry mumbled  
  
"What's wrong?" Jennie asked, looking at him worriedly  
  
"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you" Harry answered slowly  
  
"Ok then" Shane said as he grabbed his arm and led him over to the swings "Let's talk"  
  
"Well you know I was away all last week"  
  
"Yeah" they both said  
  
"Well I was in London at my godfather's house"  
  
"You have a godfather!" Jennie said in disbelief  
  
"Yeah" Harry said sheepishly  
  
"What's his name?" Shane asked excitedly  
  
"Err......Sirius Black"  
  
"Sirius, that's an unusual name" Shane said curiously  
  
"Yeah he grew up in a weird family" Harry said, brushing away Shane's comment "Anyway you know Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah but what have they got to do with this?"  
  
"Before I went to London they came to my house and told me some things"  
  
"What did they tell you?" Jennie asked  
  
"Don't worry, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Harry laughed nervously  
  
"Hey come on tell us" Jennie pleaded, giving him a playful shove  
  
"No, don't worry" Harry laughed again  
  
"Harry we're your friends you can tell us anything" Shane said seriously. Harry said nothing; he just stared at the ground.  
  
"You trust us don't you?" Jennie said softly  
  
"Yeah but........" Harry's voice trailed off  
  
So you can tell us then, we wont tell anyone" Shane said, trying to reason with him  
  
"Ok, ok, but if I tell you then you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone anything" Harry said sternly  
  
"We promise" Shane grinned  
  
"Okay, well when my parents died they were murdered by a man called Voldemort"  
  
"And my parents, they were, well they were....." Harry stammered  
  
"They were?" Jennie asked eagerly  
  
"They were wizards and so am I" Harry answered nervously  
  
Shane and Jennie looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Good one Harry" Jennie said wiping her eyes  
  
"Don't be stupid Harry, you can't be a wizard you can hardly staple correctly" Shane said, claming down. Harry stared at them intently.  
  
"Your not joking are you?" Shane said as he saw Harry's face.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jennie gasped  
  
"Wow!" Shane cried  
  
"Don't tell anyone, I'm not even supposed to tell you" Harry said desperately  
  
"Don't worry, we wont tell anyone, right Jennie" Shane winked  
  
"No, of course not" Jennie said slowly  
  
"Jen, are you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just weird you know finding out that your best friends a wizard" Jennie smiled  
  
"Come on then, show us some magic" Shane said excitedly  
  
"I don't know any yet" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Oh" Shane said "So are you gonna learn it from your house?"  
  
"Um....no"  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"Actually, they have a magic school that I'm going to"  
  
"So your going away, aren't you?" Jennie said sadly  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"All year, except summer" They were all silent  
  
"I had better go, I've got to pack everything" Harry said, turning to leave.  
  
"When are you going?" Shane asked  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Not fair" Jennie said as she walked over to him and gave him another hug.  
  
"Well then seeing as this is your last night, you can't just sit inside all night" Shane said smirking  
  
"So what do you say we do?" Harry said, returning his smirk  
  
"How about we go get the others and then go do stuff"  
  
"That sounds good" Harry said "What about you Jen?"  
  
"I have to agree with you there"  
  
"Let's go" Shane said, running out of the park. Harry and Jennie looked at each other for a split second before running after him.  
  
Hours later Harry was stood outside the door of number 4 with a policeman standing behind him. They had been caught vandalising a street wall. His other friends (Shane, Jennie, Sammy, Ashley, Reece, Leanne, and Tyler" had all been taken back to their homes by the police and Harry was the last one.  
  
The front door opened to reveal Vernon Dursley.  
  
"Sir is this your nephew?" The policeman asked  
  
"Why yes it is, I hope he hasn't done anything to bad" Vernon said, trying to be as polite as possible  
  
"We caught him and seven others writing crude words on a street wall"  
  
"I am sorry sir"  
  
"That's alright, we've let them of with a warning but if they do it again then im afraid we will have to put it on his criminal record"  
  
"Ok, thank you sir" Vernon said, as Harry stepped inside  
  
"Goodnight sir" The policeman said as he walked back to his car. As soon as the door slammed shut Vernon started shouting  
  
"YOU, BED, NOW, NO DINNER!" He almost screamed. Harry obliged and flew up the stairs to his room.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke at 10:00. He yawned and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He looked around his room and in horror realised that he hadn't packed anything.  
  
He quickly rushed around the room and threw everything into his bags. He was unsuccessfully trying to cram all of his clothes into a sports bag when he heard the doorbell go.  
  
He went to the window and saw Remus standing outside with a big shaggy dog that he recognised to be Sirius.  
  
The door opened and he heard a bit of arguing downstairs before two sets of footsteps walked up the stairs. Harry hurried over to his bag and tried to make it look like he was doing something when his bedroom door opened and Sirius and Remus walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry" Sirius said brightly "You all right"  
  
"No, I cant get all my clothes in my bag" Harry answered  
  
"You go get changed, we'll pack your bags for you" Remus laughed  
  
"Thanks" Harry said, He grabbed a pair of jeans and a Nike t-shirt and boxers, then hurried out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, when he returned to his room his bags were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey where's my bags?" He asked  
  
"We shrank them so that they would be easier to carry" Remus replied  
  
"Ok, okay"  
  
"You ready then?" Sirius asked  
  
"Uh.....yeah"  
  
"Let's go then". They walked out of the room and down the stairs. When they reached the front door Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle?" Harry sighed  
  
"Bye" He shouted. No reply came. Remus shrugged and they stepped outside, Sirius quickly transformed then he joined them outside. Remus was about to speak when;  
  
"Hang on" Harry said as he ran off. He had seen his friends waving to him.  
  
"Hey" Harry panted  
  
"Hey" Shane said  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to say goodbye" Jennie replied  
  
"And to give you a present" Reece joined in  
  
"Ooooh, present" Harry said excitedly  
  
"Here you go" Sammy said handing him a box. Harry took it and lifted the lid of. Inside was a book, he took it out and was about to turn the first page when......  
  
"No not yet, look at it when you start to miss us" Ashley winked  
  
"Thanks" Harry laughed  
  
"Hey you better go, their waiting for you" Jennie said, a few tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I had" Harry said sadly  
  
They all gave him a hug. Shane was last.  
  
"See you next summer then" He said gloomily  
  
"Yeah, next summer" Harry said awkwardly. Shane gave him a one armed hug for a second then pulled away.  
  
"Bye then"  
  
"Bye" Harry said, turning around. He reached Remus and Sirius and turned around to see Shane giving him a big thumbs up.  
  
"Who are they?" Remus asked him  
  
"My friends" Harry answered sadly.  
  
"You ready to go then?" Remus asked, pulling a big feather out of his pocket.  
  
"Is that a Portkey?" Harry asked knowingly  
  
"Yeah, do you know how to use it?" Remus smiled  
  
"Uh huh" Harry said. He and Remus both put a finger on it while Sirius reached up and put a shaggy paw on it. They didn't have to wait long before they were gone.  
  
They landed, a few moments later, in front of a huge castle  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry" Sirius whispered in his ear, as Harry stared at the castle in awe.  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry for the long wait 


	13. When Harry met Hagrid

Chapter 13 – When Harry met Hagrid  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing. J.K.Rowling owns everything.  
  
Harry stared at the castle in awe. He had never seen anything so magnificent. It was surrounded by green grass, a forest and a lake.  
  
"Like it Harry?" Sirius asked absent-mindedly  
  
"It's amazing" Harry gasped  
  
"Let's go and get you settled in" Sirius said, pulling him to his feet. They made their way up the grounds with Harry trying to bend his head in every direction.  
  
"Who lives there?" he asked curiously, pointing to a hut.  
  
"Hagrid the groundskeeper" Remus answered "You'll be meeting him soon" They went on in silence. As they neared the doors they slid open to let a man out.  
  
"Hello Moody" Sirius shouted as they neared each other.  
  
"Sirius" The man named Moody said, nodding his head in acknowledgement "Remus"  
  
"Allright there Moody" Remus said, coming to stand next to Harry.  
  
"And this must be Pottor" Moody said, his eyes resting on Harry  
  
"Yeah this is Harry" Sirius said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable under Moody's watchful eye. Moody seemed to notice this and gently smiled at him.  
  
"Make sure they aren't too hard on you" Moody winked. Harry smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine" Harry laughed. Moody chuckled  
  
"Well I best be off, I'll see you all later" Moody said  
  
"Goodbye Moody" said both Sirius and Remus  
  
"Um......bye" Harry hesitated. Moody waved to him over his shoulder  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody" Remus answered  
  
"Is that really his name?" Harry asked, staring at Moody only just realising that one of his legs was different.  
  
"No of course not, oh and by the way he had a wooden leg" Sirius answered  
  
"Ok, anything else I should know about?" Harry asked jokingly  
  
"He has a magical eye"  
  
"A what?" Harry said wildly  
  
"A magical eye, it can see through things like walls, clothes........"  
  
"Eurgh" Harry said at once  
  
"Oh don't worry, he doesn't look at people like that" Sirius laughed  
  
"Oh, that's ok then" Harry smiled. Sirius and Remus laughed. They continued up to the doors and when they reached them, they parted to let them in.  
  
As they walked in Harry froze in amazement. They were in a entrance hall with doors either side of them and right in front of them was a grand staircase.  
  
"Amaing isn't it" Remus said  
  
"Yeah" Harry said  
  
"Wait till you see the rest of the castle" Sirius said  
  
"Is it as good as this?"  
  
"Better than this" Remus replied. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Come on we'll show you to your room" Sirius said, giving him a small shove.  
  
They went through manu doors and up many staircases before they finally came to rest in front of a portrait with a man asleep in it.  
  
"That.....was......tiring" Harry panted  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while" explained Sirius who didn't look nearly as tired as Harry.  
  
"Right now the password to get to your room is Phoenix Fire, but you can change it if you want"  
  
"Ok" Harry said slowly "How do I get in?"  
  
"You say the password to the portrait" Sirius explained  
  
"Um........Phoenix Fire" Harry said clearly. The portrait swung open and the three stepped inside. Harry gasped. It was much larger than he had expected.  
  
"Like it?" Remus asked curiously  
  
"Yeah, but one question" Harry replied  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Harry asked  
  
"In the bedroom" Sirius said smartly  
  
"How many rooms are there?" Harry asked wildly  
  
"Just 3, Living room, Bedroom, and Bathroom". Harry nodded  
  
"Ok, well, we're going to let you unpack and we'll come and get you later ok?"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"Here you go" Remus said, as he took 3 minature bags out of the pockets of his robes. He then returned them back to normal size.  
  
"See you soon" They both said as they walked out of the portrait. Harry picked up the 3 bags with great difficulty and carried them into the adjoining bedroom.  
  
As he set the bags down on the floor he looked around his new room. In front of him was a queen size bed with drapes surrounding it. To the right was a window with a desk situated beneath it. A wardrobe and dresser sat next to each other and another door was behind him and the walls were painted a deep red.  
  
He decided to take a quick look in his bathroom. He turned around and went through the door.  
  
As he stepped in he gasped. The bathroom was huge. It had a shower that could easily fit 4 people in it. His new bathtub was just as big. The toilet and the sink looked surprisingly normal.  
  
He went back to his bedroom and began to unpack. Once all of his clothes were in the right places he went back into his living room and sat down on one of the oversized couches.  
  
He was looking around the room when his eyes fell on a picture on the mantle. He stood up and moved closer to get a better look. The picture was in a gold frame. There were 3 people in the picture.  
  
Harry recognised them instantly. It was his parents and him when he was a baby. He looked exactly like his dad except he had his mum's eyes, Sirius had told him. Harry had never actually seen a picture of them before but he knew it was them as soon as he saw them.  
  
The portrait swung to reveal Sirius.  
  
"You unpacked everything?" He asked as he walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied  
  
"Like that picture?" Sirius smiled  
  
"It's my parents" Harry said smartly  
  
"Yeah, so are you hungry? Me and Remus thought that you would be" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded, tearing his eyes away from the picture where his mum was giving baby Harry a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat then" Sirius said, as he led Harry out of the portrait. They made their way back down to the entrance hall as they talked about random things.  
  
As they neared the great hall Harry asked;  
  
"So what is there to eat then?"  
  
Sirius just smiled and pushed open the doors. As they stepped inside Harry was immediately confused.  
  
"What happened to the roof?" he asked curiously  
  
"Nothing, it was enchanted to look like the sky outside" Sirius said as he laughed.  
  
"Oh" was all Harry said. Sirius led him to the very back of the hall were a long table was situated.  
  
"Sit here Harry" Sirius said, pointing to an empty chair that was seated next to Remus. Harry sat down and Sirius sat down on his other side.  
  
Harry was about to ask where the food was when right in front of his eyes food started appearing on all the dishes that were on the table. All of his favourite foods were there Cheeseburgers, Chips, Hot Dogs, Pizza.  
  
"You do like this sort of food don't you Harry?" Sirius asked nervously  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied excitedly  
  
"Oh thank god" Sirius said. Harry looked at him with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Sirius was down in the kitchens for the last half an hour telling them what sort of foods he wanted them to make for you" Remus told him  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I thought that it might help you settle in better" Sirius said sheepishly. Harry grinned and started piling all the food on his plate. He hadn't had any breakfast so he was very hungry.  
  
"Hungry?" Remus asked amusedly  
  
"Starving" Harry replied  
  
"Looks like you haven't had anything all day" Sirius said  
  
"I haven't"  
  
"Didn't you have any breakfast?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I only woke up like 5 minutes before you came and I was trying to pack all my stuff". Sirius and Remus said nothing while Harry stuffed his face full of food.  
  
The rest of they day passed quite quickly. In the afternoon Remus and Sirius showed him around the castle and the grounds.  
  
"What about the Hagrid person?" Harry asked  
  
"What about him?" Sirius said. They were sat by the lake under a tree trying to cool off from the heat.  
  
"You said that I would be meeting him soon"  
  
"And?"  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Well...............you could meet him now if you want" Remus answered from behind him.  
  
"Let's go then" Harry said standing up  
  
"He might not be in remember" Sirius said as he and Remus both stood up and started walking over to Hagrid's hut.  
  
When they reached it Sirius knocked 3 times on the oversized door. They heard a bit of movement inside and the door opened.  
  
"Wow!" Harry whispered to himself, upon seeing the man at the door.  
  
"Hello Hagrid" Remus said cheerfully  
  
"Hello Remus, Sirius" Hagrid  
  
"There's someone here who wants to meet you" Sirius told him  
  
"Oh right and who might that be?" Hagrid asked. Sirius and Remus stepped aside to allow Hagrid to see Harry.  
  
"Er...hi" Harry said weakly  
  
"Harry!" Hagrid almost shouted before pulling Harry into a bear hug.  
  
"Allright calm down Hagrid we've only just got him here, we don't want him dying" Remus cried. Hagrid released Harry and wiped his eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this day" he sniffed  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked  
  
"It's been 15 years since I last saw you, and you were only a baby, so you wouldn't remember me"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Come in, come in" Hagrid said, stepping aside to allow them all in.  
  
"Does anyone want anything to drink?, Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice". They all shook their heads.  
  
Hagrid sat down in the chair opposite Harry and settles his gaze on him.  
  
"My, ant you grown up". Harry didn't know what to say so he just smiled awkwardly.  
  
The rest of the night passed quite quickly. Harry didn't feel as uncomfortable as he did before once Hagrid stopped staring at him and asked him what he was doing tomorrow.  
  
"Oh god look at the time, we better be getting back to the castle" Sirius said  
  
"Can't I stay a little longer" Harry pleaded  
  
"No, I don't want you walking back up to the castle by yourself" Sirius told him  
  
"I'll walk him back up if you want Sirius" Hagrid offered  
  
"Well....."  
  
Oh go on Sirius, please"  
  
"Allright then, but I'll meet you back in the entrance hall at 10:00 ok"  
  
"Ok" Harry smiled  
  
"Ok, come on Remus let's go, bye Harry" Sirius said  
  
"Bye Sirius, bye Remus" Harry said happily  
  
"Bye Harry" Remus said as he closed the door  
  
"So what do you want to talk about then Harry?" Hagrid asked him  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could talk about my parents for a while?" Harry replied  
  
"Of course we can, what do you want to know?"  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and again I'm sorry about the long wait but I had a bit of writers block. 


	14. Diagon Alley

Chapter 14 – Diagon Alley

Disclaimer – I own NOTHING!

A/N – Sorry for the long wait but I had serious writers block and I was banned from my computer but its here now so enjoy and don't forget to review.

"I just wanted to know what they were like when they were alive" Harry explained

"Well Harry, your mum and dad were some of the nicest people I've ever known" Hagrid started

"Your dad was a bit of a troublemaker but he was still a good man and he had a good sense of humour"

"What about mum?"

"Your mum was the nicest witch in the school, always stood up for her friends and never left anyone out"

"Did you know them out of school?"

"Uh huh, you could tell that they loved each other just by they way they looked at each other" Hagrid smiled. "You've probably heard this loads of times but you look so much like your dad except you have your mum's eyes" Harry smiled.

"I was one of the first people to see you after you were born, Lily and James bought you to the school and showed you to all the teachers"

Harry was silent.

"I remember the first time I saw you, all wrapped up in a blanket holding onto the lion that Sirius had given you"

"Sirius gave me a lion?" Harry said, smiling

"Yep, I think he even charmed it so that it would sing to you"

"Can you remember what song?" Harry asked hopefully. Hagrid paused to think for a moment before shaking his shaggy head.

"No I cant, why don't you ask Sirius when I take you back to the castle" Hagrid shrugged.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon it was 9:45. Hagrid was walking Harry back up to the castle.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far" Hagrid asked curiously

"I like it but I'll probably get lost" laughed Harry

"You wont get lost if you concentrate on where your going" Hagrid said wisely.

They had reached the castle doors. Hagrid pushed them open and they stepped inside. Sirius was sat on the stone steps, looking at his watch. His head jerked up when Harry and Hagrid entered the castle.

"Hi Sirius" Harry said cheerfully

"Hi Harry, Hi Hagrid" Sirius said as he walked over to them.

"I better get back and feed Fang, I'll see you soon" Hagrid said as he turned to leave

"Bye Hagrid oh and thanks" Harry said

"Bye Harry, bye Sirius" Hagrid called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

"You tired?" Sirius asked Harry as he yawned.

"Uh huh" Harry replied, looking at Sirius through tired eyes.

"Lets get you to bed then" Sirius said as he put an arm around Harry's shoulders and they started to walk up the steps.

"Sirius"

"Yes Harry?"

"Did you give me a lion when I was a baby?" Harry asked innocently

"Did Hagrid tell you that?"

"Maybe, did you?"

"Yes I did but why do you want to know?"

"Hagrid said that you charmed it so that it would sing but he couldn't remember what song it was" Harry explained

"Oh, well the song was…..um" Sirius said, trying to remember what the song was. Harry kept silent and allowed Sirius to think in peace as they climbed yet another staircase.

"I remember, it was a muggle song that your mother loved"

"What was it?"

"It was called 'You are my sunshine'"

"Oh" said Harry. They walked in silence until they reached Harry's room.

"Night Sirius" Harry said, breaking the long silence.

"Goodnight Harry" Sirius said. He opened his mouth to say something else but the next second he had snapped it shut again.

"Phoenix Fire" Harry whispered. The portrait swung open.

"Oh by the way either me or Remus will come and get you for breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh, ok" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" Sirius said as he turned to leave.

"Bye" Harry said as the portrait closed behind him.

He went straight into his bedroom. He pulled his shirt out from underneath the pillows and took his clothes and put his shirt on. He climbed into the bed and sunk into the mattress. Not 5 minutes later he was asleep.

A few minutes later Sirius and Remus were seated in Dumbledore's office.

"So when is Harry going to start his lessons?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"The day after tomorrow" replied Dumbledore.

"What lessons is he doing?" Remus asked sleepily

"Only the ones that he will be needing like Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration….." he was cut off by Sirius.

"What about Potions?" he asked worriedly

"I'm afraid so"

"What's wrong with Harry taking Potions" Remus asked, confusion written all over his face.

"First time that Snape and Harry met, Snape said some things about James and Harry got…err…a bit mad" Sirius answered sheepishly

"As I was saying Harry will need to take Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Occlumency"

"Who's going to be teaching him?" Remus asked casually

"Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape shall teach him their subjects, I shall teach him Occlumency and I was hoping that you two would teach him Defence"

"We'd love to!" said Sirius, who had a huge smile on his face

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked happily

"Course I'll help" Remus said, a smile creeping onto his face as well.

"Now that that's settled I suggest that we all retire to bed" Dumbledore said amusedly

"I think I will, I am feeling a bit tired" Remus said, trying and failing to conceal a yawn.

"Just a bit" Sirius mumbled. Luckily Remus didn't hear him.

They stood up and said goodnight to Dumbledore. As Sirius opened the door Dumbledore stopped them.

"Oh, one last thing before you go, tomorrow I'd like Remus to take Harry to Diagon Alley to get his wand and anything else that he needs"

"Ok, we'll go after breakfast" Remus said.

"Goodnight Sirius, goodnight Remus" Dumbledore said as they closed the door.

"What does he need to get apart from a wand?" Remus asked aloud.

"Robes, books, potion stuff, a cloak, gloves" Sirius replied, counting them off on his fingers.

"It's his birthday soon isn't it?"

"Yeah in about 2 or 3 weeks"

They carried on in silence until the reached their rooms.

"See you tomorrow then" Remus said sleepily

"Yeah, you better be up early of your going to Diagon Alley" Sirius said

"Night Sirius" Remus said as the portrait t his room swung open.

"Night Remus" as the portrait closed behind him.

Sirius said the password to his room and stepped inside. He went over to his couch and led down.

He sat there, silently, for a few minutes before reaching over and picking up a photo album that had been placed on the coffee table.

He opened it and flipped a few pages until he found the picture he was looking for.

It was a picture from the day they had graduated from Hogwarts. Him, Remus, Peter, James and Lily. They were all smiling and laughing.

You could see James holding Lily's hand behind their backs. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about how much he missed his old friends.

The album fell onto his chest as his gentle snores filled the room.

The next morning Harry was awoken by someone gently shaking him.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled as he turned over.

"Come on Harry" said a gentle voice "We've got a big day ahead of us"

Harry turned back over and opened his eyes to see Remus standing over him with a smile on his face.

"Ok, ok I'm up" Harry said as he searched around for his glasses. He felt them be gently pressed into his hand. He put them on and looked into Remus's face.

"What are we doing today?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll tell you when your ready, now get changed" Remus smiled "I'll wait for you in there" He walked out of the room and closed the door. Harry walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed some clothes then trudged over into his bathroom.

He dropped his clothes on the floor while he turned the shower on. He took his shirt and underwear off and stepped into the shower.

He groaned when the hot water hit his skin and woke him up.

10 minutes later he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Once he was dry and fully clothed he went into his living room.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked brightly as he stood up from the couch.

"Uh huh" replied Harry.

They walked out of the portrait and down the corridor.

"You never told me what we're doing today" Harry stated.

"We're going to Diagon Alley" Remus told him happily

"What's that?" Harry asked as they descended one of the many staircases.

"It's where Wizards go to get all their supplies" Remus answered.

"Supplies?" Harry asked curiously

"Books, Robes, Potion stuff, Wands"

"I'm getting a wand?" Harry asked excitedly

"Well how else are you meant to do magic"

A few minutes later they had reached the hall and were sat down at the high table eating breakfast.

"When does the term start?" Harry asked nervously

"September 1st" Remus replied

"Oh" Harry said, looking relieved.

"You weren't getting worried were you?" Remus asked casually

"A little" replied Harry

"Don't be, doing magic is easy when you get the hang of it" Remus said reassuringly

Harry smiled and began helping himself to some Bacon and eggs.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked suddenly, realising that Sirius was no-where to be seen.

"He can't come today so I thought that he could sleep in" Remus explained

"Ok" Harry said. They were silent for a few minutes. The other teachers along the table were talking. The doors opened and Dumbledore walked in. He walked up to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Looking forward to today?" he asked him brightly

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my wand" Harry told him. Dumbledore smiled and picked up two pieces of toast and began to eat.

10 minutes later they were standing in front of a fireplace, getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

"You know what you've got to do now?" Remus asked

"I think so, step into the fire, say where I want to go and it will take me there" he said nervously

"That's it!" Remus said happily "But maybe I should go first just to show you how it's done." Harry nodded and stepped back. Remus moved to the fire and took a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle.

He threw it into the fire and stepped into the emerald flames.

"Diagon Alley" he said clearly and he was gone.

Harry stepped into the fire just as Remus had done and said as clearly as possible;

"Diagon Alley" And he too was gone in a whirl of emerald flames.

Moments later Harry had to throw his hands out to stop himself landing face first on the floor.

"So did you like your first time?" Remus asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Not really" Harry said as he dusted himself off.

"Come on then, we've got a lot to do" Remus said as he led him away from the fireplace.

It was only when Remus led him away that Harry realised they were in a dingy looking pub.

"Where are we?" he asked as they made their way to the back.

"The Leaky Cauldron, it's the entrance to Diagon Alley" Remus replied closing the back door behind him.

"Um, what do we do now" Harry asked confusion written all over his face.

Remus said nothing; instead he smiled and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He raised it to the wall and tapped some of the bricks.

The bricks slid away to make an archway. Harry's mouth fell open in amazement. Behind the wall was a bustling street packed full of wizards and witches.

Remus set off down the street with Harry following him.

"What are we getting first?" Harry asked excitedly

"Well first we have to get some money out of the bank then we have to get your books, robes and your wand" Remus said, smiling.

They had reached a white stone building. They walked up the stone steps and through the doors.

They were walking down a long marble hallway with counters on either side that had what Harry had thought were men behind them. As they walked up to one of them Harry gasped.

"What is that?" He whispered in Remus's ear.

"That's a goblin, they run Gringotts" Remus whispered back to him. Harry nodded to show that he had understood.

"Good morning" Remus said to a free goblin "We've come to take some money out of Mr Sirius Black's safe"

"Do you have they Key?" Remus dug a hand into the other pocket of his robes and pulled out a tiny golden key.

A minute later they were seated in a cart that took them down to Sirius's vault.

The cart started and almost sent Harry flying forward from the speed of it. He looked over at Remus who was sitting there as if he did this every day. As they stepped off Harry had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from being sick.

The goblin walked over to a door that was opposite them and placed the key in it. The door opened and Remus led Harry in. Inside the vault was hundreds of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Why are we getting money out of Sirius's vault?" Harry asked curiously

"Sirius said that he would pay for all of your school stuff" Remus answered casually

"Oh". Harry stood by the side of the vault while Remus piled coins into a small leather bag. He stood up and the clambered back into the vault, this time Harry copied what Remus was doing and held onto the side instead of just sitting there like he had done last time.

"What are we getting first?" Harry asked eagerly as they stepped back out into Diagon

Alley.

"What do you want to get first?" Remus asked him

"The wand!" Harry said excitedly

"Thought so, well then we had better go to Ollivianders" Remus said, pointing to an old shop opposite them.

They walked across the street and into the shop. Remus walked up to the counter and rang the bell that was placed there. A ladder came into view from behind a shelf with a man stood atop it.

"Good morning and how can I help you today?" the man asked he climbed down from the ladder.

"Harry needs to get a wand" Remus replied. The old man turned to look at them. When he saw Remus his face lit up.

Remus Lupin" he said, walking around the counter to stand in front of Remus "How's your wand, 12 inches made of ebony and unicorn hair of I remember correctly?"

"You remembered correctly" Remus answered with a smile on his face.

"Did you say that you needed to get somebody a wand?" the man asked

"Yes Harry needs one" Remus said, looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter is it?" the man questioned curiously

"Um…yes" Harry answered awkwardly

"Come over here then and we'll get you your wand". Harry walked over to the man. He pulled a tape measure out of one of his pockets.

"Which is your wand arm?" the man asked him

"Um…this one" Harry said, raising his right arm. Harry almost jumped when the tape measure flew out of his hand and started measuring him.

After he had been measured, Mr Ollivander started handing him what felt like every wand in the shop. Finally Mr Olliviander handed him a wand that he didn't snatch back from him. Harry waved it about a bit and to his relief red and gold sparks shot out the end of it.

"Is that the one then?" Remus asked happily from where he had been standing in the corner.

"Yes I would have to say that it is" Mr Olliviander said quietly. He held out his hand for the wand which Harry passed to him. He said nothing as he placed it back in the box and passed it back to Harry. Remus handed him over some Galleons and they all said goodbye. Once they were out of the shop Harry looked over his shoulder to see Mr Olliviander staring at him curiously.

"He's staring at me" Harry whispered nervously to Remus. Remus looked over his shoulder.

"He's not there Harry" Remus whispered back, confused. Harry looked back at the shop once more and saw that Remus was right; Mr Olliviander was nowhere to be seen.

Harry shook his nervousness away and followed Remus down the street.

The rest of the morning passed far too quickly for Harry. They had been to nearly every shop they could find. Remus couldn't stop smiling, not just because he was happy but because Harry had given the man in The Apothecary the wrong amounts and had to shout to Remus to help him.

"Where to now?" Harry asked. Looking ready to collapse.

"We're done, unless you want to go to the leaky cauldron and get a drink before we go back?" Remus asked casually

"Yeah, sure" Harry said, happily. Harry trudged behind Remus all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you want me to go and get a table?" Harry asked trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, but try and get one near the back". Harry nodded and set off to the back of the dingy pub. He quickly found a table right at the very back. He sat down and tapped his fingers on the dirty table surface.

Without Harry noticing Remus managed to sit down opposite him and plonked a bottle of butterbeer down in front of him.

"Hello, Harry?" Remus said as he waved his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry just thinking about something" Harry said, shaking his head.

"What about?" Remus asked as he took a sip if his drink.

"About Shane and the others, I was just wondering what they would be doing now" Harry said as he picked up his Butterbeer, sniffed it and proceeded to take a large gulp from it.

"You miss them" Remus said knowingly

"Yeah" Harry said slowly. Sensing that the Harry didn't really want to talk about his friends and his old life Remus quickly changed the subject.

"So are you looking forward to starting school?"

"Kind of" Harry said awkwardly

"Anything you're not looking forward to?"

"Sirius said something about being sorted into a house at the start of the term……"

"And?" Remus asked curiously

"Well what if I get sorted into a house and I don't make friends with anyone, I'll be all by myself" Harry said, his cheeks going bright red

"Oh Harry! You don't have to worry about your house, your mum and dad were both in Gryffindor so you probably will be to" Remus said smiling

"They were?" Harry said happily

"Yes, so were me, Sirius, and Ron and Hermione are in there to"

"Oh well that's ok" Harry said, taking a gulp of his drink. They continued talking about the school until they had finished their drinks.

"We had better be going then, I think Dumbledore wants to talk with you and Sirius will be getting worried if we're late" Remus said, standing up.

Harry stood up and followed him over to the fireplace that they had arrived in. Remus took down a pot from the mantle and held it out to Harry. He gladly took a handful of the powder and threw it into the fire, which burst into an emerald flame.

"You go first this time, but say Hogwarts Great Hall" Harry nodded his head and stepped into the cool flames.

"Hogwarts Great Hall" he said clearly and in a whirl of colours he was gone.

He landed ungracefully on a hard stone floor. He got up and brushed himself of and immediately realised that he wasn't in the Great Hall. He was infact in a much smaller room. There were a few portraits on the wall and the fire behind him was crackling merrily. He stepped away from the fire and over to the door on the other side of the room.

He was considering going through it when the sound of someone coming out of the fireplace caused him to whip around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Remus standing in front of him.

"Come on the hall's through there" Remus said walking over to the door which Harry was still standing next to. They went through the door and into the Great Hall.

"You could've told me that I wouldn't actually come out in the Hall, I thought I'd got out at the wrong place" Harry said smiling

"Don't worry, I'll tell you next time" Remus said, laughing a bit. They made their way up the many staircases of Hogwarts once more. They came to a stop in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you about starting your lessons so he said to go straight up when we get back"

"Oh ok" Harry said

"Right, give me all your stuff and I'll take it up to your room for you"

Thanks" Harry said happily as he handed over lots of tiny bags which Remus had shrunk for him.

"Fizzing Whizbee" Remus said directly to the statue of the gargoyle. At once it started revolving upwards. Harry quickly jumped onto the steps and waved goodbye to Remus who had set off down the corridor.

He jumped off at the top and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the voice of the ageing Headmaster. Harry slowly pushed the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Harry come and take a seat" Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair opposite him. He walked up to the Headmaster's desk and sat down in front of him. He waited for him to finish reading the piece of paper that was in front of his eyes.

He set the paper down and looked at Harry through his half-moon glasses.

"Well Harry as you know you will be starting your lessons tomorrow"

"Uh huh" Harry said happily

"I wanted to talk with you just to make sure that you are ok with all the lessons that you will be doing"

"Oh ok"

"Well then, the lessons that you will be doing are: Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Occlumency"

"Ok" Harry said slowly

"Do you have any questions about these?"

"Yeah what's Occlumency about?" Harry asked curiously

"Occlumency is a very powerful magic that teaches you how to er block things from coming into your mind"

"When you say things you mean Voldemort, don't you?" Harry asked knowingly

"Yes"

"Thought so, ok so who's going to be teaching me all this"

"Well Professor Flitwick will be teaching you charms,, have you met him yet?"

"No not yet"

"Professor McGonagall will be teaching Transfiguration"

"Oh, I spoke to her for about a minute yesterday!" Harry said brightly. Dumbledore laughed.

"Professor Snape will be teaching you Potions". Harry's head whipped up.

"Does he have too?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes he does but I think that Sirius may be joining you when you have that" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Oh"

"I will be teaching you Occlumency" Dumbledore continued. Harry smiled.

"And Sirius and Remus will teach you Defence"

"Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked in disbelief

"If that's ok with you" Dumbledore said smiling

"Course its ok" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then now that that's all over why don't you go and meet Sirius and Remus and go outside for the rest of the day" Dumbledore suggested

"Ok, I'll see you soon then" Harry said as he stood up from his chair

"And if I were you I would get a good nights sleep tonight" Dumbledore said wisely

"Oh ok, bye Professor" Harry said, opening the door

"Goodbye Harry". He shut the door behind him and made his way back down the stairs. To his surprise Sirius and Remus were waiting at the bottom for him.

"Hi Harry" Sirius said brightly

"Hi" Harry said as he jumped off the last step.

"Did you like Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked

"Loved it"

"So did Dumbledore tell you that we're going to be teaching you?" Sirius said, looking at his feet.

"Yeah and I'm sure you'll be fine so don't worry" Harry said, laughing a little

"How did you know I was nervous?" Sirius exclaimed

"I didn't, I guessed". Sirius raised his eyebrows. Harry smiled innocently

"So what do you want to do today?" Remus asked casually

"I don't mind" shrugged Harry

"Why don't we……." Sirius looked around hoping that something fun would spring to mind. He scanned the corridor, as if thinking an idea would jump out at him from behind a wall.

"Don't wizards ride broomsticks?" Harry asked curiously

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked

"Well, you could teach me how to ride one" Harry replied, looking from Remus to Sirius.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course we can, of course we'll have to borrow the schools brooms but they'll do just fine" Sirius said happily, grabbing Harry and Remus by their arms and pulling them down the corridor and into the entrance hall, all the while chattering about Quidditch.

As they neared the Quidditch Pitch, Sirius released his grip on their arms and slowed down.

"You know Harry; your father was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team" Sirius said, sounding proud of his dead best friend.

"I know Sirius, you said it like a hundred times as we were coming down here" Harry laughed

"Did I?" Sirius asked wildly

"You did Sirius" Remus said casually

"Oh" Sirius said, a bit downtrodden. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Remus spoke up

"Why don't I get us some brooms" he said, casually raising his wand in the air and summoning three brooms from the school.

"Right, hold your broom like this and mount it" Sirius said, showing Harry the right way to hold his broom.

"Okay" Harry said, jumping onto the broom "Now what?"

"Well now you fly it"

"How?"

"Well you……" Sirius was cut off as Harry started rising slowly from the ground

"Well you do that" Remus laughing at the look on Harry's face. When the broom had first gone up Harry had jumped and was holding onto the handle so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and there was nervousness written all over his face.

"Okay, but how do I come back down?" Harry asked quickly

"You lean forward when you want to come back down, and don't go to high, we don't want you zooming off" Sirius answered. Harry let himself go up a few more feet before coming back down.

"How did that feel?" Remus asked him when he was firmly on the ground

"That felt……amazing! Can I do it again?" Harry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I guess you could but remember don't go to high" Sirius said, handing the broom back to him. Harry eagerly took it off him. When Sirius had made sure that he was holding it right he quickly rose into the air.

"Harry what did I say about going to high?" Sirius shouted when he had gone up over 20 feet. But Harry had other ideas. Without looking back at Sirius and Remus, he sped off, circling the inside of the Quidditch Pitch.

Sirius gasped. He had known that Harry would be good at Quidditch, after all James was his father, but he hadn't expected him to be able to fly like that on his first time.

"Wow! He's good" Remus said, standing beside Sirius as the watched Harry loop in and out of the stands. Sirius said nothing, all the colour had drained from his face. A few minutes later Harry touched down in front of them.

"Did you see how fast I was going?" He asked breathlessly, looking from Remus to Sirius.

Remus was grinning from ear-to-ear, but Sirius was a different matter. Some of the colour had returned to his face but he looked scared about something.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Harry asked innocently

"Harry what did I tell you? You could have fallen off and killed yourself!"

"I know but I didn't" Harry said with a cheeky smile on his face. Sirius was silent.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry looked at his feet

"No I'm not mad, I was just worried that's all" Sirius said, forcing himself to smile.

"Great, lets go get something to eat I'm starving" Harry said, grabbing them both by their arms and pulling them in the direction of the castle.

Remus waited for a bit longer to watch them. Sirius had his arm around Harry's shoulder and was talking to him about his dad. Remus smiled and shook his head.

'Harry's going to do fine here' he thought to himself. He smiled again and ran up the lawn to catch up with them.


	15. Happy Birthday

Chapter 15 – Happy Birthday!

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry. He had started all his lessons and was already ahead in most of them except Potions and Occlumency. Even with Sirius present at all his lessons it didn't stop Snape from taking every chance that he could to sneer at Harry's feeble potion attempts. Sirius managed to cheer him up though buy telling him that his dad hadn't been very good at Potions either.

Currently he was in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, trying to regain his breath.

"That was really good Harry, not many 15 year olds can do that" Sirius said, handing him some chocolate.

Harry had started learning how to do a Patronus Charm 2 day ago and had just managed to produce a corporeal patronus.

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said panting a little. He glanced over at Remus who was forcing the boggart that they had used to practice on back into its trunk.

"I think we'll be able to move onto some more advanced spells next time" Remus said grinning.

Harry smiled until he realised what that meant.

"You mean harder spells don't you?" Harry asked weakly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smirked. Harry groaned.

"Cant wait" Harry said sarcastically. Sirius smiled and stretched.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm shattered" Sirius said yawning at the same time.

"That's because your old" Harry smiled, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I'm not old!" Sirius cried defensively

"Well your not exactly young are you?" Harry smirked. Remus started laughing.

"Remus you're the same age as me, (Remus stopped laughing) Anyway like I said, I'm tired, so I'm off to bed"

"I'm feeling quite tired too" yawned Remus. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're going to bed then I may as well too"

"That's a good idea; get a good night sleep for tomorrow" Remus said smiling at Sirius, who smiled back

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Well for one thing it's your birthday"

"Apart from that"

"Nothing" Sirius said innocently

"But Remus said….." Harry began before he was cut off

"That he was tired and so am I so we are gonna go to sleep, ok, see you tomorrow" Sirius said, waving behind him and he and Remus walked out of the classroom.

"Night Harry" they called over their shoulders.

Harry was standing in the middle of the room, utterly confused. Slowly, he began to make his way back to his room.

10 minutes later, Harry had walked into his bedroom and was getting ready for bed. He slipped into his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. Pretty soon he had fallen asleep (due to all the energy he had used in the lesson), his mind plagued with thoughts about his sixteenth birthday.

A soft tapping noise woke Harry up the next morning. He wearily opened his eyes and looked towards his window. He saw an Owl tapping at the glass. He swung his legs out of bed and made his way over to the window to let the Owl in.

It flew inside and perched itself on the back of his chair. He untied the letter from its leg and gave it some Owl Treats that Remus had given him. The Owl hooted in thanks and flew back out the window.

Harry sat down on the window sill and untied the letter and smiled when he saw who it was from. It read:

_Dear Harry, _

_HAPPY BIRHTDAY! Your finally sixteen, congratulations! You're getting old. If this gets to you late sorry but get over it! We hope you're having a good time wherever you are and that you have a fun day and we also hope that you get some good presents. We sent you some of your favourite stuff along, so you better put it to good use! _

_Happy Birthday and have fun!_

_Love_

_The whole gang_

Harry smiled even wider when he saw what they had sent him. A whole assortment of his favourite joke items including some black face soap, and a buzzer that gave people a small shock when they shook your hand, also there was a birthday card that had been signed by all of them.

Harry smirked, he was looking forward to putting these to use. He stretched and looked at his watch. It read 9:47am. His stomach rumbled. He stretched one last time and began to get dressed for breakfast.

As he walked down to the Great Hall, he wondered where everyone was, usually when he walked down he saw a few people in the corridors but today there was no-one in sight.

As he reached the entrance hall, he saw the doors to the Hall slam shut. Wondering what was going on he sped up and pushed the heavy doors open.

As soon as he stepped inside, people had jumped around him shouting "Happy Birthday!" and were giving him birthday beats. A few minutes later Harry was led to a table that was laden with gifts and surrounded by people. These people being Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the whole Weasley family, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Moody and some people that Harry had met but didn't know that well.

Presents were being pushed to him from every direction. Harry was trying to take all of them but couldn't, fortunately for him Sirius saw and told everyone to calm down and let Harry open them one at a time.

From Ron and Hermione he got a sneakascope and a newly written book on charms, even though it was the first time he had met the rest of the Weasley's they gave him a huge box of homemade treats (apparently Sirius had told Mrs Weasley that Harry needed to fatten up) and an even bigger box of jokes from Fred and George. Among his other presents were various books on Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, most people had thought that Harry could use them to help with his training and Harry had to agree with them. Dumbledore presented him with his Father's Invisibility Cloak but best of all was Sirius's and Remus's present. As he ripped of the paper he heard many of the people in the room gasp.

"Do you like it Harry?" Remus asked

"Of course, what make is it?"

"The Firebolt 600, only came out a few days ago" Sirius said happily

"Thanks guys" Harry said, running his hand up and down the broom.

Harry spent the rest of the day out on the Quidditch Pitch with the Weasley boys learning how to play the game. Once Harry had got the basics of it they managed to convince Sirius and Remus to join them so that they could play a few games. It was Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus against Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Harry was seeker, Ron the keeper, Sirius was the chaser and Remus turned out to be a pretty good beater.

They would have stayed out longer but were made to come in when Mrs Weasley said that Harry's cake was ready.

They all trooped into the hall and Harry was amazed by the scene in front of him. The four house tables had been taken away and were replaced with a medium sized one in the middle of the room. But best of all, right in the middle of the table sat the best cake that Harry had ever seen. He could tell that it was chocolate which was a good thing as it was one of his favourite things in the world, and on the top were the words 'Happy 16th Birthday Harry!" written in chocolate icing. Various plates of food had been placed strategically around it.

Molly ushered them to sit down and start eating which everyone did without hesitation.

Harry and Ron spent most of the time talking about Quidditch and Ron's favourite team, The Chudley Cannons. Ron was halfway through telling him about their last game which they had drawn, 10-10. When Sirius stood up.

"Ok well seeing as this is Harry's first birthday with us we decided to make it a bit special. So with a little help from Fred and George (Sirius smiled at them while Mrs Weasley frowned) we managed to make a little firework display, so if we can go down to the grounds then we can get started"

People nodded and began to rise from their seats and make their way down to the grounds. When they were all assembled there Fred and George ran to the front and started to light all the fireworks that had been placed in a long line in front of them. When they were all light they hurried back to their places and they all waited.

5 seconds later all the fireworks had taken off into the sky. They flew around, lighting up the dark sky with coloured streaks of Blue's, Red's, Green's, Pink's, and Purples and there were even a few white ones mixed in with them. They continued to fly around for awhile until they all joined together to spell out the words:

"_Happy Birthday Harry!"_

Harry smiled and laughed at the sight, a few others around him laughed while the majority of the people smiled.

Harry had been staring so intently at the sky that he was caught of guard when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was spun around.

He was about to ask why when he saw Bill standing a little away from them holding what looked like a camera.

"Okay that should be right" he said, tapping the camera with his wand and then hurrying back to his place beside Charlie.

Harry looked straight at the camera and smiled a genuine smile. The camera flashed much brighter than a muggle one and Harry was momentarily blinded.

He was rubbing his eyes when he found the photo being pushed into his hands.

He stared at it and laughed again. All the people in the photo were waving enthusiastically at him. The words that the fireworks had made still shining brightly in the sky. Photo Harry laughed and Photo Sirius ruffled his hair.

He felt himself go warm. He had always known that he had been out of place in the muggle world, maybe not with his friends but definitely with the Dursleys. But for the first time in a long while he felt genuinely happy, like he finally belonged somewhere. And he knew where that was, here, Hogwarts, in the wizarding world, with the people who loved him and who he knew he would be able to count on in the years to come.

Well there it is I finally finished it. I know it took a long time but I kept on getting distracted with my family and other things. xxx p.s don't forget to review.


End file.
